Remembering Roza
by Annika Taylor
Summary: The 3rd story in the Alissa Markov Saga. It is set about 5 years after Fighting Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Welcome to the 3rd and final story in the Alissa Markov series.**

**First thing is first, have you read Starting Over Again? No? Go read that!**

**Have it read? Great! Have you read Fighting Destiny? No? Get to it or this one will make no sense.**

**Have both those read? Carry on and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**

* * *

  
**

Adrian's POV:

I was walking through the halls of the court when I heard sobbing coming out of AJ's room. I slowly opened the door and saw Roza sitting on my daughter's bed. "Roza?"

She looked up at me. I know I should be happy because it is Mason's birthday, but it is hers too...."

I sat down next to her on the bed. "I miss her too."

"No you don't! You wanted her in prison. If she hadn't broken out, she would have spent her life there or worse."

"Roza... You have to understand that I was confused and upset and very pressured to make a decision."

"So you chose me?"

"YOU are the heir."

"ALLI is your daughter!!!!!"

"She's not my daughter... she likes to remind me of that."

Roza jumped up. "Get. Out."

"Sorry sweetie, but this is my house."

"Then I am leaving."

"I can't stop you."

"I'm going to find her."

"I wish you well."

Roza started to walk out of the room, but turned back. "If you don't care about your daughter, that's fine. Though if Alli has fully turned, I would be worried about the fate of your grandchild." She turned and left.

I sat down on Alli's bed and looked around the room. It was definitely a teenager's room, but I could see mementos of her childhood poking through. Pictures of her and her siblings covered the walls. Everyone had a few, but it was overwhelmingly her and Mason. I saw a notebook lying on the floor and I picked it up with a smile. She and Roza had passed these back and forth for years. I opened it to a random page.

_A: He hates me._

_R: He doesn't hate you._

_A: All he EVER talks about are Ella and Greg. He looks at me and sees my father._

_R: Looking like your father isn't a bad thing. It is part of who you are._

_A: It makes me feel worthless._

_R: You aren't worthless._

_A: I AM! I am a stupid daughter of a blood whore and an abuser. I am a poser and will never be one of you._

_R: If I wanted one of us I have a line waiting for me. I want you Alissa Janine Markov-Ivashkov._

_A: I want you more._

_R: Doubtful._

_A: I have to go. Duty calls! At least this gets me out of class on occasion._

_R: I'll be there too. Just smile and think about what we can do while Adrian is BSing all the others._

_A: I hate you._

_R: ?_

_A: I won't be able to keep a straight face at all._

_R: I love you._

_A: I love you too._

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I knew she had been unhappy, but I didn't realize she thought I hated her. I would give anything to have her back here with me and what would be my 4 year old grandchild. "Happy 21st birthday Alissa Janine." There was a knock on the door and I looked up. "Yes?"

"The others are starting to arrive, your highness."

"Thank you." I shut the journal and put it back on the shelf.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, let's review, what is your name?"

"My name is Victoria Dashkov. I was named after my Uncle Victor who was wrongly imprisoned at the time of my birth."

"What about your daughter?"

"Her name is Natalia. I named her after my cousin who was murdered."

"Excellent!" I lightly touched her stomach. "And this baby?"

She looked over at me with a blank expression. "This is our future. This baby is going to be the new heir of the new kingdom."

"You are doing well sweetie, but what are you supposed to do when we get to the court?"

"I'm not supposed to speak unless I am spoken to."

"And what happens if someone calls you Alissa?"

"I attack."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I can't wait until Chapter 2 so you can get to know Victoria! She is going to be a blast.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish they were mine. I would be rich!**

**

* * *

  
**

Tatiana's POV:

I loved my niece Natalie. She had been the light of my life. That was until I had a granddaughter. I had loved watching her grow up and now at 21, I loved watching her with my great granddaughter. She was a fabulous mom, but I knew she was unhappy. So I found her a husband and now, they are expecting their second child together. Victoria is the best wife ever. She does what she is asked and is so submissive. So easy to control. "Victoria?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know why we are going to the palace?"

"Mason's birthday."

"And who is Mason?"

"My brother."

Victoria shrieked as Hugo's arm struck her back. "Who is he?"

"My brother. Rose Hathaway is my mother. My name is Alissa Ivashkov. I have a little sister named Christina."

This time I struck her. "You mother is a bloodwhore that abandoned you." I lifted her head and forced her to stare into my eyes. "Your name is Victoria Dashkov. The Ivashkovs are the enemy."

Victoria nodded. "The royals must die."

Roza's POV:

All the Royal families had arrived for Mason's 18th birthday with the exception of the Dashkov. I didn't really expect them to show. So imagine my surprise when there was a knock on the door. Everyone in the banquet room seemed to freeze. I turned when the door and saw her. "Alli...." I ran over to her. I saw her fist ball up and I was able to dodge her attack. "Alissa."

"My name is Victoria Dashkov."

I saw Tatiana grab Alli's arm. "Victoria. Now is not the time."

"Victoria? Tatiana, what did you do to her?"

"I did nothing she didn't already want." She looked at Alli. "Step back."

Alli stepped back and tilted her head down. "I'm sorry."

Adrian walked over to Tatiana with anger. "Aunt Tatiana, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted you to meet my granddaughter. "Victoria, tell him about yourself."

"My name is Victoria Dashkov. I was named after my Uncle Victor who was wrongly imprisoned at the time of my birth. My daughter's name is Natalia. I named her after my cousin Natalie who was murdered."

That was when I saw the little girl. She was beautiful, but what did I expect. Alissa was her mom. "Hi Natalia."

She blushed. "Hi."

I tried to keep my composure. I played their game. "Are you pregnant?"

Victoria started to show some emotion. "Yes! We are expecting a little boy!"

"We?"

"Me and my husband of course." She smiled and reached back. "Berk? I want you to meet someone."

"Hello, Princess Roza Ozera. We meet again."

* * *

**Surprise!!!!! Ohhh.... it is going to get good now....**

**It will all be explained later. I promise.**

**Oh sorry this is so short, but you know me. :)**

**Review please! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but I wish they were...**

**

* * *

  
**

Victoria's POV:

I smiled as my husband's arm snaked around my waist. I turned to smile at him. "He is going to be king."

"Over my dead body."

I turned to the man speaking, my smile disappearing. "Are you King Adrian Ivashkov?"

"I am."

"Then over your dead body is the plan." I saw guards moving towards me and I stepped forward. The wanted a battle? I was ready.

"WAIT!" I looked over and the annoying girl that kept calling me Alli walked over to me. "Let me see your hands."

"What?"

"Let me see your hands."

I held out my hands and she took the one that had the scar on it. She pressed it against one of her hands and electricity flowed through my body. "Roza..." I whispered. It was coming back. The love of my life was standing in front of me with a concerned look. I started to smile. "Ro--" I was cut off as the air was taken from my lungs. I fell to my knees gasping for air. I looked at the girl in front of me and then over at the guards accompanying me. "Seal the doors."

I watched as our guardians went to work locking everyone in the room. I smiled as my father walked over to the king and queen and ripped the crowns off their heads and then presented them to me and Berk. "King Berk Demir, Queen Victoria Dashkov."

I set the crown on my head and started screaming in agony. It was charmed. The fucking crown was charmed. I felt my brown eyes start to change to red and I craved blood. I looked around the room. "Who is my first victim?" I walked over to the king and queen. "Do I put you out of your misery?" I walked over to the boy next to them. "Or do I take care of my bro..." I took a step back. This wasn't my brother. I didn't have a brother. I was an only child. That was went I felt the sharp pain. I thought it was a heart attack or maybe even the baby kicking. When I looked down, I saw the stake where my heart was. I looked over and locked eyes with a young teenage girl.

She gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry AJ." With that I fell to the ground.

* * *

**Victoria is dead! Or is she? We know there are 2 spirit users in this room, but how is Berk alive? I guess you will have to wait and see!**

**Sorry this was so short... I thought it was a good stopping point though.  
**

**Oh, and who do you think staked Victoria/AJ?**

**Oh! One more thing! There is a pic of evil AJ in my profile under "Remembering Roza."**


	4. If you are so great STAKE ME!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**

* * *

  
**

Ella's POV:

"What in God's name were you thinking?"

"I was thinking don't hesitate."

"You are 14... Where did you even get a stake?"

"AJ gave it to me..."

"When?"

"5 years ago... when she came home from Turkey..."

"She gave a 9 year old girl a stake?"

"She told me to keep it under my pillow just in case."

"Who taught you how to use it?"

"Tasha."

He shook his head. "I am beyond disappointed with you Ella..."

I snorted. "Just remember dad... which of us is currently holding a stake with her sister's blood on it? Which of us will BURN if I even touch them with this stake?"

"Come on then, Gabriella Liliana Ivashkov, if you are so great STAKE ME!"

I walked towards my father, my king, and raised the stake. It was one inch from his heart when I started shaking. I dropped my arm and started crying. "I staked my sister... I'm sorry dad."

"Shhh... It's okay Ella. She's going to be okay."

"You don't care about her!"

"Yes I do."

"Name one time you tried to protect her."

"Ella..."

"You can't. You were NEVER there. You say you are her father, but have you EVER called her your daughter? Have you ever been proud of her?"

Adrian's POV:

I hugged my daughter tight. "I am proud of her. I promise. Your sister and I never meshed well. I wasn't quite ready to be a dad to a five year old and AJ had no desire for another dad. We tolerated each other for the longest time. Then we started to love each other. She is my daughter and I am her daddy. I will never deny that. I never have." I kissed Ella's forehead. "I love all of you the same."

She nodded against me. "I know. I am just scared."

"I know you are." I soothed her hair. "Want to know something?"

"What?"

"You're mother and Grandmother are going to be so impressed with you!"

Ella blushed. "Really?"

I smiled at her. "You show real promise as a Guardian. You protected us. You ran into danger to keep us safe. How can I thank you?"

She looked up at me. "Tell her that you love her."

I kissed the top of her head. "I will, I promise."

There was a knock on the door and I sigh. "What?"

"There is a situation with your Aunt."

I rolled my eyes. "What else is new?"

"Dad?"

"Yes, Ella?"

"I have me stake ready."

I smiled at her again. "Thank you sweetie."

* * *

**Okay... I am warning everyone NOW that this is going to get REALLY Soap Operay... In a good way though!! So please bear with me. The roller coaster is just getting started.**

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	5. You stopped listening

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A note: This takes place during the last chapter. Everyone will be together in Chapter six.**

**

* * *

  
**

Rose's POV:

I watched as they worked on my daughter. I was scared, but I didn't know what scared me, that I was watching my daughter laying here or the fact I was proud of my other daughter for doing this to her sister. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned. "Mom..."

She hugged me tight and soothed my hair. "No matter what happens, she is going to be better than she was. You know that."

"We used to be so close and then, I don't know what happened."

"You stopped listening."

I turned to look at Roza. "What?"

"All she EVER wanted was for you to listen. You placed so much responsibility on her at such a young age. You FORCED her to grow up before she was ready."

"I don't follow."

"You made her responsible for MY life at age 13. No one that young should have been put through that..."

"I did it with Lissa..."

"She isn't you."

Tatiana's POV:

While Janine, Rose, and the Princess were arguing, I managed to sneak into the room. I looked at the doctor and nurse. "You need to leave." They left and I walked over to my Granddaughter and put a hand on her chest. This was all my fault. I was blinded by my parents' ways. I had to fix this. I had to get her back to Roza. I concentrated and the stake wound started to heal and I smiled. I had kept this secret for years. It is the reason Berk was alive and the reason that AJ's Strigoi tendencies had slowed. My healing powers were strong, but I was old... this was probably the last time I was going to heal anyone. I suddenly felt her heart start to beat again. "Open your eyes AJ." They slowly opened and I sighed. Back to brown. I had fixed her body, now I had to fix her life. I smiled at my granddaughter who was staring up at me. "Forget..." I felt a sharp pain. I knew then that I had overdone it. "...Roza." I managed to get out before passing out.

AJ's POV:

I lay on the bed and gasped for breath. Everything was so clear now... Hugo and Tatiana compulsing me... my wedding to Berk... Tatiana dying... I froze. Tatiana... I jumped off the bed and kneeled down next to her. "Tatiana?" I leaned against my bed and started screaming. I heard footsteps and felt arms pulling me up. "She's dead... she's dead..."

"Shhh... It's okay." The girl kissed the back of my head.

I turned. Even more frightened. "Who are you? Why are you kissing me?"

* * *

**Oooo.... Who was it? New Chapter coming soon! I am in the middle of something really yucky (Sore throat, deep coughs, runny nose... fun stuff!) So, stay tuned!**


	6. My meddling spirit using Grandmother

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Probably never will be...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Adrian's POV:**

As was always the case with my oldest daughter, I heard her before I saw her. Her screams made me tense up. I stepped into the waiting room and felt all of Alissa's weight and then some thrown against me. It was like she was 5 again. "Daddy... I'm scared."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Shhh... What happened?"

"I don't know. She was grabbing me and kissing me."

"Who?"

"That girl."

I looked over to where she was pointing. "You mean Roza?"

"Yeah I guess..."

I pulled away and smiled a little. "You are scared your fiancée is kissing you?"

"My fiancée? How can she be my fiancée? I don't even know her."

I ran a hand through her hair. "Okay. What do you remember?"

"Ella staking me."

"Before that?"

I was here with Berk and Nat..." She pulled away from me almost frozen. "Where is she? What did you do with my daughter?"

"We left her with Berk."

AJ took off out of the room. "BERK!!!!! HUGO!!!!!!"

I easily caught up with her and hugged her tight. "Shhh."

AJ started sobbing. "He'll hurt her too."

"Her too?"

"They beat me. They compulsed me and beat me. I have to get her away..."

I heard Rose gasp. I put my hand on AJ's back and she jumped away closing her eyes. "My name is Alissa Ivashkov. I have an awesome little brother named Mason. My mother is Rosemarie. I have a baby sister named Christa. I was born in Turkey, but live with my dad Adrian and my half brother and sister Greg and Ella." She opened her eyes and saw us staring at her. "I have to remember..."

Rose stepped forward. "What do you have to remember?"

AJ wrapped her arms around her mother. "You." She sniffled. "They said my mom was a bloodwhore that didn't love me. I know that I have the strongest, bravest most beautiful mom ever."

"Mommy!"

AJ turned and grabbed the little girl running towards her. "Hi Princess." Her smile instantly appeared as her little girl hugged her. "What are you doing?"

"Daddy wants to know if you are okay."

I turned to see the man of my daughter's nightmares standing about 10 feet from us. I stepped towards my youngest daughter. "Ella... Ready your stake." I whispered. She nodded in compliance.

AJ stepped towards him and smiled. "Hello...." She ran a hand through his hair. "I need to have a talk with you, daddy." She looked over her shoulder. "Dad, can you watch Nat?"

I smiled. "Sure honey."

Ella looked at her sister. "Do you want me to come with you?"

AJ smiled, but shook her head. "You don't need to see what I am about to do. Trust me." She looked at her husband. "I killed him once. I am NOT afraid to do it again..."

Berk bent down and kissed my daughter. "Face it... I survived death to be with you. It was meant to be."

"Survived death? Bull shit! My meddling spirit using Grandmother interfered."

I cocked my head. "Excuse me? Grandmother? Spirit?"

AJ looked at me. "Later. I need to deal with this..." She pushed Berk towards the stairwell. "Move."

* * *

**Hee.... This is going to be interesting. Think she is really going to kill him? Again?**

**And more coming about Tatiana and Roza. Drama, drama, drama... Yikes!**


	7. Where did get a stake?

**Disclaimer: Not mine :-(**

**

* * *

  
**

**AJ's POV:**

I walked with Berk into my old bedroom and pulled him onto the bed with me smiling. "Hi you..."

He smiled back and kissed me lightly. "I thought you were mad at me."

I kissed back. "No... Not at all..." I pulled away and sucker punched him in the gut. "I AM FUCKING PISSED!!!!

"Alissa..."

"I want a divorce."

"No."

"Then..." I raised a stake. "I will be a widow."

"Where did get a stake?"

"I grew up in a castle. There is one in every room. I kept a good dozen in my closet." I kissed him lightly. "So... By the end of this conversation, I am going to be a single mom. How?" He didn't respond so I did the only thing I could do. I stabbed him in the heart.

I leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I wish we could have learned to really love each other." I got up and walked back down the hall to the throne room. It was deserted so I walked over to my father's throne and sat down. I curled up into a ball and started to cry. I killed him. I actually killed my husband. The father of my children. I lay there for what seemed like an eternity when someone approached me.

"Excuse me... I don't think you are supposed to be here."

"If you have an issue with it, take it up with my father."

"Alissa?"

I turned to look at the man. "Jake? Jake Lazar?"

"Oh my God! You're back!"

"And you're here..." I paused. "For Mason's Birthday..."

"Yeah... The party is still going on if you wanted to come with me."

I gave him a small smile. "Okay."

**Roza's POV:**

I had taken Natalia to Mason's party thinking that maybe she would enjoy the party and a little dinner. She was busy dancing with her Uncle Mason when I heard the door open. I frowned when I saw AJ walk in with Jake Lazar. What were they doing together? He looked at AJ and pushed the hair out of her face and whispered something in her ear. I saw her give a small smile. I didn't like this one bit...I got up and walked over to them. "Alli?"

She looked over at me. "Roza right?"

"Ummm... yeah."

Jake looked at her. "You know Roza... She is your best friend."

Alli shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just don't remember."

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to tell you happy 21st. Birthday."

"It's your birthday?"

"Yes and no. I was born on this date, but today, I want to celebrate my little brother."

I was about to respond when Adrian walked up to us. "Alissa?"

She turned. "Yeah dad?"

"Why is Berk dead in your bed and how are you still alive?"

* * *

**Questions, questions, questions... Update coming soon! As well as AJ's story!**


	8. I want Jake

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadness....**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hugo's POV:**

I watched as King Adrian led my daughter into a small room. "What are you doing with my daughter?"

AJ turned and looked at me. She gave a small snort. "I am NOT your daughter anymore. I am an Ivashkov. Deal with it."

"When your husband hears how you are acting."

"HE'S dead. And know what? So is your precious mommy." AJ froze. "Tatiana..." She took off down the hall and ran into a small hospital room. She knelt down by a body. "Grandma Tatiana?"

I looked at my mother's body and had to support myself against the wall. "Who did this to her?"

"She did it to herself. She was healing me."

My rage over powered me. "You stupid, stupid girl!!! She was our key to safety." My arm started to go down on her back and I felt someone grab my arm. I looked and saw a young girl. "Who are you?"

"Gabriella Liliana Ivashkov. Who the fuck are you?"

"Language Ella." I heard AJ mutter. Always a parent. She looked up. "I need Lissa." She got up and ran down the hall. She came back a few minutes later. "Lissa... you have to bring her back... please..."

Lissa knelt down. "What happened?"

"She healed me and I think it was too much for her."

Lissa looked my mother over. "I'm sorry AJ... It's too late."

**Lissa's POV:**

AJ's fists flew at me. "No... No. No. No. You have to save her. She can't be dead!" She started shaking Tatiana. "Wake up... please... I need you Grandma."

I pulled AJ into my lap. "Shhh... It's okay."

AJ started crying. "I want...." She trailed off.

"Who do you want sweetie?"

"Jake... I guess..."

"You sure? What about Roza?"

"No... I want Jake."

I helped her up. "Hang on to me." I kissed the side of her head. "You have a lot of explaining to do Missy. Where have you been the last 5 years?"

"Trapped."

I sat AJ in a chair in the waiting room. "Ella, stay with her."

"Right."

I walked down the hall to where everyone was still gathered. I walked over to Jake Lazar and whispered in his ear. "AJ needs you."

**Jake's POV:**

I looked at Princess Lissa. "Excuse me?"

"AJ needs you."

I looked at Roza out of the corner of my eye and then back at Lissa. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes."

I walked down the hall to the waiting room and sat down next to AJ. "What's up?"

"I didn't want to be alone."

"Why me? Why not Roza?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Because you two are engaged."

"I don't know who she is..."

I looked into her eyes and bit my lip. I saw a small hint of compulsion and sighed. "Okay... What did you want?"

"Just hold me. Please?"

* * *

**Next chapter? Roza's reaction and the past will finally come out. See you then!**

**In other Anni News: I leave Friday for NEW YORK!!!! Yay!!! I'll try to post one more update before I go, but no promises! :-)**


	9. I thought I had moved on

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but you all know that.**

**This is all Roza's POV.**

* * *

**Roza's POV:**

I watched as Jake walked away with my mother. What was happening? Didn't she know how much I needed her? What had happened? I tried to reach out to her, but the block was so string, it gave me a headache.

"Excuse me, Princess?"

I turned. "Yes?"

"You are needed in the grand hall..."

I followed him and as we approached, I heard a scream and I broke into a run. This didn't sound good. I approached my father who was holding the sobbing bundle. I took the small baby and held him close. "Shhh... it's okay. Mommy's here."

My father smiled at me. "I know you are busy, but I couldn't get him down."

"It's okay. I'm not busy."

"Is AJ okay?"

"Yeah."

"Honey? What's wrong?"

"She doesn't remember me dad... She has no clue who I am. Who we were..."

"Once everything settles down--"

I cut him off. "She will still be in Jake Lazar's arms and I will be the stupid Princess whose prince ran off... Stupid Ivashkov..."

"Roza... you can't hold this grudge against King Adrian forever..."

"Why not? He hooked me up with Nico... Stupid Ivashkov."

My father shook his head. "Anyway... Even if AJ decides she wants to be with Jake Lazar, she is still going to need a friend. You can be that friend."

"Dad, she looked into my eyes and I saw fear. Alli is never scared. She faces everything head on."

"Sweetie, I am sure that a lot happened over the last 4 years. She doesn't even seem too attached to Natalia, her own daughter. Just let her readjust."

"I thought I had moved on."

"Roza, no matter how much you love the person you are with, you never move on from your first love. Ask Rose. Ask Janine, hell, ask Aunt Tasha." My father ran a finger over his grandson's cheek. "And then you look at what this new love has done, and it gets a little better."

I smiled at my father. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Just be happy."

As usual, Sam had calmed down in my arms and I looked into his eyes. "I love you. You know that right?" Sam gurgled and I held him close.

"What does that mean?"

I looked over and saw Natalia in the doorway. "Natalia, what are you doing down here?"

"Grandpa is mad again."

That was when I saw the bruises on her arm. "Dad? Take Sam."

My father took the baby and I knelt in front of the little girl. "Sweetie, did your grandpa do that to you?"

She shook her head no.

"Then who did it?"

"Mommy."

I stormed down the hall. I saw AJ sitting there with HIM and I shoved her hard. "I HATE YOU!!!!!"

Jake jumped up. "Roza... calm down."

"You hit her? She is four years old!"

AJ coked her head. "Who?"

"Natalia. I saw the bruises."

"I would never, EVER touch her like that. After what dad did to mom..."

"She told me."

"I don't remember..."

"Convenient..."

Jake spoke up. "Okay... AJ, is it possible you were compulsed to do it?"

"Probably. It happened every day."

"What did?"

"The compulsing. It started for and a half years ago when I killed my girlfriend. She deserved it though. She was trying to keep me from my family. At least that is what my dad and Grandma told me. Every day they tested my new found Strigoiness would compulse me to do things like have sex with random men and things that humiliated me. Then one day, I saw him... Berk... I killed him, yet there he was. Grandma Tatiana was a Spirit user. She never told anyone because she was scared that would send her away." AJ shivered and I reached out to her, but she pulled away and snuggled closer to Jake. "After Natalia was born, they took her from me and told me if I didn't do what they said, she would die."

"Who are they?"

"Hugo and Berk." She took a deep breath. "They would ask me questions like 'Who is your father?' and if I said Adrian they would beat me. They wanted me to forget this life. Finally, seven months ago, we found out Berk had gotten me pregnant again and that was when they started planning the coup. They started training me to fight again and when the time was right, they were going to bring me here to kill Adrian. On my 21st birthday. Which is today."

* * *

Roza has a baby! :-O

Well, that is all I got. I will see you all in a couple days!


	10. I want to go to Baia

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

* * *

**AJ's POV:**

I just walked down the main hall to my old room. I opened the door and looked at the teenager curled up on my bed. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Christa?"

My little sister jumped up and hugged me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

I rubbed her back. "Didn't mean what?"

"The day you left, I told you it would have been better if you died. I didn't mean it."

I hugged her tight. "I know you didn't."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, want to know how much?"

"How much?"

"Natalia Christine Demir. That is how much." I kissed the side of her head. "So, you are 16 now. Want to fill me in on all the gossip?"

Christa smiled at me. "You know I would!"

**Christa's POV:**

I looked at my big sister. "What did you want to know about?"

"Everyone."

"Well, Mason turned 18 today. Tomorrow... No one knows this yet..."

"What?"

"Well, since he found out our dad is a royal..."

"WHAT???"

"He is proposing to Elaine Badica..."

"Are you serious?"

Christa nodded. "Yes. I am so excited."

"What about Tasha?"

"She went into a depression when you left. She really missed you. She moved back to Russia and we haven't heard from her."

"Maybe I should go..."

I smiled. "She would probably like that."

"Do you know where she went?"

"Probably Baia."

"Did everyone hate me?"

I was quiet for a minute. "Not really. The first two years, we were all kind of shocked. No one really knew what to do. Then we tried to move on. "Roza started to date Nicolai and then she got pregnant and had Sam."

"Christa? Can I ask you a question no one wants to answer?"

"Of course."

"What was I to Roza?

"You two were going to get married."

She paused. "I don't understand..."

"Don't understand what?"

"Then why don't I remember her? You think that would be the first person on my mind."

I shrugged. "How are you alive?"

"Grandma Tatiana."

"What?"

"She was a spirit user."

"Huh..." I saw she was getting sad, so I changed the topic. "Dad never gave up hope."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He almost gave up the throne. He missed you."

"I missed him too. I should have been nicer to him."

I saw my father approach and wrap his arms around AJ. "I should have listened, but I promise I will this time."

AJ jumped up and hugged him tight. "Dad... I have a huge favor to ask you."

He lightly kissed the top of AJ's head. "Anything."

"I want to go to Baia. I need to see Tasha."

I watched dad take a deep breath. "Under one condition."

"What?"

"I want you to get checked out by a psychiatrist first."

AJ pulled away a little "Why?"

She seemed most rational when I talked to her so I gave it a shot. "AJ... Bad things happened to you. It wasn't your fault, but... think about Natalia. And you said you don't remember Roza... your best friend? Please AJ, go for me?"

AJ sighed. "Okay. Just so he can check me out. That is all."

* * *

**AJ and therapy? This should be interesting..... See ya soon!**


	11. The Chapter in Which Anni Takes a Hiatus

Hey Everyone!

Sorry to put an author note in this story, but I have a bittersweet message.

Sad news: Both my stories are going on hiatus.

Happy news: It is because it is NaNo season!

What is NaNo? NaNo is National Novel Writing Month! (See like in my Profile) The goal is to write a 50,000 word novel in 30 days (November 1st-30th.

I hope you will all join in and have a little hectic fun!

See you in December!!!!!

Anni


	12. I think we need to talk

**I'm back!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: AJ/Victoria and Natalia!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Rose's POV:**

I watched as my daughter was slowly hypnotized. The doctor had tried to compulse her, but she wasn't having any of that.

The doctor leaned forward. "Okay... Take me back to after you left the court. Where are you?"

"In a car."

"Who is there?"

"Tatiana and my Dad."

"What is your name?"

"Victoria Tatiana Dashkov."

"Okay, Victoria, why did you leave the court?"

"I had to."

"Why?"

"I killed my girlfriend."

"Who is your girlfriend?"

There was a pause. "I don't remember her name..."

"How did you kill her?"

"I bit her."

"Why did you bite her?"

"I don't remember."

AJ was getting upset and I stood up. "Leave her alone."

The doctor pointed at me. "Do you know who that is?"

AJ nodded. "Queen Rosemarie."

"How do you know her?"

"My father told me about her."

"Tell me about your mother..."

"My mother was a bloodwhore that abandoned me when I was born."

"Who told you that?"

"My father."

"What if I told you that Queen Rosemarie is your mother?"

AJ started shaking. "No... No she isn't." She covered her head with her arms. "My mother is a bloodwhore. She abandoned me. I must end the Ivashkov line." Her muttering got more intense and she started crying. "I want to remember them... but I have to forget to survive."

I ran over to my little girl and hugged her tight. "Oh AJ... I am so sorry." I kissed the side of her head. "You NEVER have to forget us. You are safe now."

"But he's not..."

"Who?"

"My son. I have to forget you to save him."

I looked her in the eyes. "What did they do to you?"

"If I remembered you they hit me. They took Natalia away and told me every night she might die. They told me that when I woke up Adrian would be dead. I was so scared. I told them I would do it."

I gasped and I looked over at my husband who was quiet. "Why would you ever want to kill him?"

"Because if I let someone else kill him, I would never forgive myself. If I killed him, then at least I knew I did everything to stop it."

Adrian stood up and walked over to us. "AJ... Look at me."

**Victoria's POV:**

He smelled so divine my mouth was almost watering. He wouldn't shut up. That almost erased the guilt of killing him. I lunged and tackled him to the ground. I stared into his eyes. "AJ's gone." Adrian reached up to brush my hair out of my face and I bit his hand. "Do NOT touch me." I felt arms grabbing me and I started thrashing. "LET ME GO!!!!!!"

"AJ.... You need to calm down..."

I felt an odd tingling sensation and I came to my senses. I looked over at the doorway to see Natalia standing there. "Natalia... DON'T!"

She raised her hand and pointed her palm towards my mother. "Let her go."

"Natalia stop!!!!" The flame shot from her hand and I shoved my parents out of the way. I ran to Natalia and held her to me. "I told you to never EVER do that sweetheart." I took her hands in mine and kissed them gently. I looked up at my parents. "I think we need to talk."

* * *

**Well, there it is. Chapter 11. There is a lot for AJ and her family need to talk about.**

**What is going on with Natalia?**

**And I am back!!!! Review to let me know how happy you are!**


	13. I want to love him

**So, I wanted to fill you all in on Roza a little, so this is this chapter is dedicated to her.**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine, but if Rachelle ever gets bored with them, I will be happy to take them off her hands :-)**

**

* * *

_  
_**

_One Year Earlier:_

**Roza's POV:**

It was my 21st birthday and I told them that I didn't want a date to the party unless it was Alli. No one listened though and here I was with Nicolai Ivashkov. If one more person commented on how wonderful we looked together, I was going to scream. Something about it was time for the Dragomirs and Ivashkovs to unite... I was an Ozera though... People seemed to forget that. I smiled at Nico as he sent a drink down in front of me. "You know... It takes a lot to get me drunk... High tolerance and all..."

He smiled at me. "Don't worry. I will get you there."

"And what do you plan to do once I am there Mr. Ivashkov?"

"Steal your virtue of course Miss Ozera."

I snorted. "Too late."

It was probably my fifth drink I started to feel something. Nico smiled at me. "You weren't kidding about that high tolerance..."

I smiled. "Roza Dragomir Ozera, getting drug home from parties drunk since she was 14..."

"14!!!!"

"Alli was too good to me." My eyes widened. I wasn't supposed to bring her up. "I didn't mean to bring her up... I'm sorry."

Nico laughed. "That's okay... you can make it up to me."

"What do you mean?"

He leaned in to kiss me. It was a sweet kiss, nothing like Alli and I shared. He pulled away smiling. "Did you want to go somewhere more private?"

"Sure." There was a part of my brain telling me to stop. This was not me. I was not the drunken one night stand girl, but a larger part shouted that maybe it was time to change my reputation.

* * *

_One month later:_

**Christian's POV:**

I was working with Adrian on some proposals when the whirlwind known as Roza came flying at the king. "I HATE YOU!!!!! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN HUGO!!!!!"

"Roza!"

Roza shook her head. "I always knew you wanted us apart, I just didn't think you would go this far..."

Adrian sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant." She spat.

I pulled her to me. "Honey, I know this is scary, but this isn't Adrian's fault."

She pulled away. "Oh yeah? Then how come when I called Nico, the first words out of his mouth were 'if this is an heir, Adrian is going to be thrilled'."

She was seething. It was in her eyes. "Roza... calm down, this isn't good for the baby."

"I really don't care. I don't want this baby. I hope bad things happen to it."

"Roza... you don't mean that."

"Yes. I do." She stormed out of the room.

I looked at Adrian. "Please... Please tell me that he was NOT telling the truth... That you didn't just set them up so you could get an heir."

Adrian folded his arms across his chest and looked down. "I just thought maybe it would help her forget? Move on?"

"You thought getting my daughter pregnant would solve all her problems?"

"When you put it like that..."

I snorted. "Yeah. That is what I thought."

* * *

_*Present Day*_

**Roza's POV**

I shook myself out of the fog I had been in and got up. I looked over at the nanny who was caring for Sam. "Let's get this over with."

She followed me out to the grand hall and I stopped when I saw Nico standing there. "Nicolai..."

"Roza."

"Are you sure you can only take him for a week?"

"Yes. You are lucky I got this long off."

"I just... I need some time away from him."

"He is your son."

"He is yours too."

"Roza... How long are you going to be mad at me?"

"Until the day I die. You used me."

"Yet you want me to take care of our son?"

"I want you to take our son. I don't want him."

Nico smirked at me. "I will have him back in a week."

I just nodded as Nico took Samuel from the Nanny and walked out of the grand hall. Once they were gone I let out a sob and dropped to my knees.

I felt someone's arms around me, pulling me into their chest. From the smell I could tell it was my mother. "Shhh... Roza, what's wrong?"

"I want to love him... I just don't know how..."

"Shhh... It will happen; it is just going to take time."

"He is my son. I should have loved him the second I saw him."

"You did. I remember seeing it in your eyes, and Roza? I see you with him; I have heard you say you love him... and I know he loves you." She smiled.

I nodded. "It's just... this is NOT how I planned for it to go."

"I know, but this is how it is." She kissed the side of my head. "How can I make this easier for you?"

I looked up at her with sad eyes. "Get Alli to remember me."

* * *

**Okay everyone; tell me what you want next: AJ in Baia or AJ talking about Natalia and her powers? (I'm leaning towards the second one, but you all pick!)**

**I'll see you soon!**


	14. She is a Moroi

**Hey all! This Chapter is a little jumpy, but bear with me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own AJ, Natalia, Roza, Mason, and Elaine.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Rose's POV:**

I watched as AJ soothed the skin on her daughter's hand. "Shhh... Don't cry."

Natalia snuggled into her. "I'm sorry."

AJ kissed the top of her head. "It's not your fault. Mommy shouldn't have gotten so mad at you."

I knelt down next to my granddaughter. "Can I see?"

Natalia shook her head feverishly. "No." She clung tighter to AJ tighter and started crying harder. "Mommy!"

"Shhh... Get some sleep honey."

Natalia nodded and curled up against AJ. Sleep taking her over quickly.

AJ looked up at me. "So, what do you want to know?"

"What was that?"

AJ smiled and wiped the hair out Natalia's eyes. "She is a Moroi."

"She looks like..."

"A Dhampir... I know."

Adrian sat down next to us. "How is that possible?"

AJ shrugged. "I had fully turned by the time she was born. I was so starved for blood; I would basically do their bidding." She paused. "I... All I can remember is the killing. The pride in his face..." She sniffled. "When she was born, I started to return to my normally charming self. I remembered what had happened and that was when they started beating me. One day, I was trying to breast feed Nat and she bit me. HARD. I thought it was normal so I ignored it, but she kept doing it and finally she broke the skin and started licking at the blood. I tried to keep it from Hugo and Berk because I knew they would try to hurt her. One day, when the beatings were really bad, I felt so angry I lunged and Berk and as we were fighting, a sudden calm clarity came over me. I looked and Nat had crawled into the room and was staring at me. That was when she had her first tantrum. I was terrified of her. That was when I told her that if she saw me fighting to stay away. She is drawn to it though and when trouble finds me, she finds me too." She smiled and kissed her little girl's head. "I wouldn't have her any other way though..."

"The fire..."

"I don't know about that. I mean she can control it. It is amazing to watch, but it hurts her so much. I mean PAIN. I can feel all of it. And as her mother, it is hard enough to see your kid hurting, but to feel it... That is a totally different level."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Roza's POV:**

I walked through the hallways of my dream. I did this every night looking for AJ. Every door in the hall was a dream I could enter. I took a deep breath and opened one of the doors. I gasped when I saw the little girl. "Natalia?"

She looked over at me and smiled. "Play?"

I smiled back. "I would love to play with you." I walked into the room and sat down next to her. "What are we playing?"

"Color."

"I see." I took a crayon and started drawing on the wall. "What are you drawing?"

"Daddy."

I looked over at her drawing and saw what appeared to be a man standing there with a whip."

"What is he doing?"

"Helping mommy."

"With what?"

"Be good."

My eyes widened. I didn't want to believe her. AJ would fight back. "Natalia, does daddy hurt mommy?"

She nodded. "Mommy was sick, but got better. Daddy wanted her sick again."

I frowned at her. "Is it scary?"

She shook her head. "No. She was bad."

"Mommy was bad?"

Natalia nodded. "She didn't listen."

"Do you really think that?"

"I have to."

I frowned at her. "Did your mommy ever talk about me?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Roza Ozera."

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"She said she missed you. Then grandpa said you were dead and mommy would get said again. I tried to fix it, but couldn't."

"Fix what?"

"Her sadness."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Mason's POV:**

I walked through the gardens hand in hand with Elaine. "So, it has been a couple of crazy days."

"I know."

I didn't know why I was nervous. We had been together for almost three years. "I was thinking the other day."

"Did you hurt yourself?"

I smiled. "No... But it did make me spend some money..."

Elaine stopped and looked at me. "What are you talking about?"

I took a deep breath and dropped to one knee. "Elaine Whitney Badica, I know I am not a royal, I know I have very little to offer, but I can offer you a long life with me, if you want one..." I pulled out a ring. "Please marry me."

She took the ring between her shaking fingers and gasped. "Are... are you sure this is what you want?"

I smiled at her. "Yes, I truly want this. Please say yes."

"YES!"

I stood up and kissed her. "I know I am not a royal... and your parents won't approve..."

She kissed me back "Shhh. I don't care what they think. I am an adult now and I love you."

"If we have kids..."

She pulled away. "If?"

I looked into her eyes... "Are you telling me? Have we... Are you?"

"I didn't know how you would react..."

"I am so happy. For you... For us... We have to go tell my father."

Elaine laughed. "You really are excited aren't you?"

I kissed her again. "You have no idea... Have you told your parents?"

"I haven't told anyone. I wanted you to be the first to know... It was supposed to be your birthday present, but after everything..."

I looked at the ground and then at my new fiancée. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything..."

"While you are pregnant, stay away from my sister..."

* * *

**Yeah, this was all kinda creepy and exciting. I am hoping that we will get to go to Baia next chapter. There is going to be some stuff going down....**

**See you soon!**


	15. This was going to be a game

**Hey all, since this is the last Chapter I will be posting in 2009, I made it twice as long. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own AJ, and Nat. That is all :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**AJ's POV:**

I held Natalia close as we walked through the streets of Baia. Men were eying me and I felt my body being examined by all the men passing me. I may just have to take one of them up on their offer... I was so hungry... I finally made it to Tasha's house and sighed. I reminded myself that I needed to do this. I had to let Tasha know that I was okay. I reached forward and knocked gently. I stood there silently as the door creaked open. I smiled at the woman standing in front of me. "Hi Tasha."

"Alissa?"

I gave a small nod. "Yeah."

"Alissa...." She hugged me tight. "I am so happy you are back."

I took a deep breath and took her scent in. it was too overwhelming. I had to get away from here, but she held me tighter. "NO!!!!!!!!!" I shoved her off me and in the process; I dropped Natalia who started crying. I started shaking. "I'm sorry." I stepped away. "This was a stupid idea."

Tasha stepped towards me. "No... Alissa..." She pulled me into a tight hug. "You are NOT going to hurt me." She whispered in my ear. She pulled away. "Let's go inside."

I nodded and went to pick up Natalia. "I'm sorry sweetie." Natalia snuggled into me and started sucking her thumb. I kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Tasha, I want you to meet Natalia Christine Demir."

Tasha held the door open and smiled. "Well, hello Natalia."

"Hi..." Her eyes narrowed and she pointed at Tasha's face. "What?"

"Shhh... Nat..." I looked around the room and saw there were some chunks missing from the wall. I sank into a chair and pulled Nat close as I started to cry. What if I did this to her one day? Or my family?

Tasha kneeled down in front of me and looked me in the eye. "Alissa? What is it?"

I got up. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have come." I set Natalia in the chair I had just been in. "Nat, I need you to stay with Tasha for a bit okay?"

"Where are you going?"

I smiled. "I need to go hunting."

She nodded and looked at Tasha. "Mommy likes to hunt."

Tasha smiled. "I am sure she does. AJ, do you want to go to the feeders with me?"

I shook my head. "It isn't the same."

"What do you mean?"

"I.... Please... just let me go. I will explain later."

Tasha nodded. "Okay."

I looked at Natalia. "Be good. Keep your hands too yourself. Got it?"

"Yes Mommy."

With that I walked out the door and broke into a run.

* * *

I walked through the Baia town square and tried to bat my eyelashes at some of the men that passed me by. I loved my Good little Dhampir appearance. It made catching my prey that much easier. I tried very hard to only lure humans, but once in a great while, I needed a Moroi.... today was one of those days. I saw a middle aged Moroi eyeing me nervously. I gave a small smile and walked over to him. "Hi, I'm Sarah." I sat down in a chair across from him. "You look lonely. Did you want to talk?"

"I'm trying to work on a paper."

"Oh, well, I am an awesome writer... maybe I could help?"

"Maybe you could..."

"Is there somewhere we could go to talk?"

He gave a smile. "Sure." He looked down and scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Meet me here in fifteen minutes."

"Okay." I took the piece of paper and looked at the address. I needed this. He probably figured that with my pregnant stomach I was just a blood whore anyway. I got up and walked away. I needed to calm myself a little before I went, otherwise I would just strike, and there would be no game to the kill.

I walked up to the address he had given me and lightly knocked on the door. It opened slightly. "Hi."

"Hi Sarah."

"Can I... come in?"

"You know... I was thinking I don't really want any company after all. I just... I need to be alone."

I felt my desire start to bubble over. This was going to be a game after all... "Is everything alright?"

"Yes... I just want to be alone."

I looked at the ground. "Oh... That's too bad; I wanted to give you some company." I looked up with a wicked smile on my face and pushed him into the apartment. I loved hearing men scream...

**Tasha's POV:**

A couple hours had passed when AJ finally made it back to the house. She already looked better and more in control. I smiled down at Natalia. "Hey, mommy's home!"

"Mommy!!!" Nat crawled off my lap and ran to her mother.

AJ smiled. "Hi little girl. Did you miss me?"

"Yeah."

I shivered at them both and smiled a little. "It is getting cold."

Natalia eyed the fireplace and raised her hand. AJ gently touched it. "No."

"But mommy..."

"NO. End of story."

Natalia buried her face in AJ's shoulder and started crying. "Not fair...."

"I know. Mommy is mean."

I looked up at AJ, "Why is mommy mean?"

"Because--"

Natalia cut her off. "I want to play with fire."

"What?"

AJ sighed. "Nat... go ahead and show her."

Natalia climbed down and pointed her palm at the fireplace. A small flame appeared and shot towards the wood lighting it. She looked up at me. "Fire."

* * *

**Well, it should be interesting to see how Tasha reacts to that. I hope you all had a great holiday and I hope you have a happy new year!**

**Don't forget! Burning Desire will be posted New Years day!**

**Peace!**


	16. More At Risk

**Sorry this one is short, Next Chapter will be more interesting! :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine....**

* * *

**  
**

**AJ's POV:**

I watched all the different emotions cross Tasha's face and sighed. It was never easy exposing Natalia. I was worried someone would try to use her for their personal gain. I pulled Natalia close and kissed the top of her head. "Are you happy now sweetie?"

She looked up at me with a smile and nodded. "Thank you."

I smiled down at her. "You are welcome. Are you hungry?"

Natalia nodded. "Yes."

"Okay... Why don't you take a nap while I make lunch?"

"Okay Mommy."

Like a good little girl she curled up on the couch and was instantly asleep. I looked at Tasha. "I don't know what to do... How to help her cope..."

Tasha smiled at me. "What she has is a gift. Something she should embrace."

"Tasha... I know what it is like to be considered the freak. I want better than that for her."

"Then give her better. Be the kind of mom Rose never was to you."

I smiled at Tasha. "I am worried that she is going to turn out like me."

Tasha hugged me tight. "Alissa? That is what EVERY parent worries about."

"I have more at Risk than most..."

"I know you do sweetie... I know..."

**Tasha's POV:**

I was making lunch AJ and Nat when a low moan came out of the back room. I turned off the stove and walked towards the sound. "AJ?"

"Go away." She moaned again.

I opened the door AJ was laying on the bed gripping the posts. "AJ?"

"GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed again.

I ignored her and walk to the side of the bed. "What's wrong?"

"The baby is coming."

"We need to get you to the hospital!"

"No! I need to do it here. So no one can take him."

"Alissa, no one wants to take him."

"Everyone does and it is all my fault."

I wanted to keep her calm so I gave her a small smile. "Okay, you can do this here, but first sign of trouble; we are going to the hospital okay?"

AJ have me a small nod. "Thank you."

I took her hand. "Do you want me to call anyone?"

"Can you call my mom?"

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sure. I'll be right back."

**Rose's POV:**

I was looking through a photo album of me and Alissa during her first three years. When it was just her and me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and had to give the man sad smile. "We made a good daughter."

Hugo sat down next to me and smiled back. "That we did. She is amazing Rose. You did a good job with her."

"And you had to go and fuck it all up."

"Rose... all I saw was a very miserable sixteen year old. I told her to go back, but she didn't want to."

"So you lead her into Berk's arms again?"

"They were in love, for awhile."

"You trained her to kill us?"

"Rose..."

"Hugo... just tell me what I ever did wrong..."

"You didn't love me."

"You tried to kill me!" I didn't want to have this conversation. "I think you need to leave. This court and my life."

Hug nodded. "I think that is for the best." I watched him leave. That was too easy. I reached for the intercom. "Adrian?"

"Little Dhampir?"

"I need you."

"I'll be right there."

I leaned back against the chair I was sitting in and started to cry... I just wanted my little girl back for good and I knew that wasn't possible.

* * *

**  
**

**I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	17. I Failed

**Hey all! Sorry it has been awhile! School is kicking me in the butt! On the plus side, all three stories are getting updated today and I think that is how I am going to do it from now on. Update everything on Wednesdays. That will work.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own AJ and Roza.**

**

* * *

  
**

**AJ's POV:**

I gripped the edge of the bed. "Bu acı olduğu." **(It hurts)**

Tasha took my hand. "I know honey... It's okay."

"Did you call my mom?"

"Yes, and she is on the way."

"I don't think I can wait much longer."

"I know, just push if you need to."

I let out a primitive scream. "Owwwwwwwww."

"Shhh...."

"I feel it coming."

"Just take deep breaths and push hard."

I started screaming and felt the baby slide out of me. "Oh God... Oh God...."

"Alissa... It's okay. She is fine."

I froze. "What?"

"It's a healthy baby girl."

"No... It can't be."

Tasha brought the baby over. "See, it's a girl."

"Başaramadım." I ignored the pain and pulled the covers over my head blocking the world out. **(I failed.)**

**Roza's POV:**

I followed Aunt Rose through the streets of Baia. I had no idea why anyone would CHOOSE to live here. We finally made it to Tasha's "house" and Rose knocked lightly. Tasha opened the door holding a baby in one arm. "Rose! Roza! You both made it."

Rose smiled. "Is that..."

Tasha nodded. "Your granddaughter."

Rose took the small baby and held her close as she entered the house. "Hi little one. Where is your mommy?"

Tasha frowned a little. "She is still in bed."

Rose looked confused. "What do you mean still?"

"She has shown Zero interest in the baby."

I turned and ran to AJ's room. I kicked the door open and grabbed my former lover's arm. "GET UP!"

"You're hurting me."

"Tough shit. GET UP."

AJ slowly stood and looked at me. "Why are you doing this?"

"There are two AMAZING girls out there that need you so much right now. I know how much you have been hurt, I can see it, but Alli, please don't do this."

Alli started to shake a little. "I am so scared."

I helped her sit o the bed. "Why are you scared?"

"I don't want to go through this again."

I reached for AJ, but she gave me a hard glare and I pulled away. "Go through what again?"

"I don't want to have another baby."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do. They said I have to do it until I get it right."

"No one is going to make you. Berk is dead remember?"

"You are a spirit user. You'll just bring him back."

"I'm a what?"

"A spirit user."

"How do you know that?"

AJ shrugged. "I don't know... I just did."

I decided to let it slide for a bit. "Please Alli, just try to love them. Their father is dead, they need a mom."

She gave me a small nod and let me lead her into the main room. "Can... Can I see my baby?"

Rose smiled and handed the bundle over. "Meet your daughter."

AJ held the baby close. "Hi."

"What are you going to name her?"

"I-I don't know. Iskender is the only name we ever thought of... Maybe Magdalena?"

I smiled and placed a gentle hand on Alli's shoulder. "I think it is perfect."

Alli looked at Tasha. "How did you feed her?"

"AJ, you are in Baia... there is no shortage of breast feeding women around here."

Alli let a small smile slip out. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

Just then, like a flash of lightening, I saw AJ straighten and she passed the baby to Rose before bolting out the door.

* * *

**Where is she going? Tune in next time to find out!**

**Peace out!**


	18. What if someone was to kill me?

**Okay, this chapter just seems a little off to me, I don't know what to do to fix it, so we are just going to have to go with the flow I guess. I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams, this is all mine. In reality, not so much...**

**

* * *

  
**

**AJ's POV:**

I was running faster than I ever had before. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I felt a pull... a calling. I saw that I was approaching the airport and broke into a smile. Adrian was here. I pushed myself to go fast her. I took a deep breath and sighed. I could smell him. I ran into the airport and scanned the area. My smile widened when I saw his wavy black hair. "DAD!!!!!" I launched myself into his arms.

I felt him kiss the top of my head. "You have no idea how good it is to hear you call me that again..."

I nuzzled my nose into the crook of his neck and inhaled. I never felt a desire to hurt him. I wanted to protect him. "I'm sorry."

Adrian pulled away. "What are you sorry for?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Hurting you and mom... killing your great aunt.... killing my husband... for not loving my new daughter...."

Adrian let out a breath. "Okay, let's address that step, by step... "You did NOT hurt us. You worried us, but that is what sixteen year old girls are supposed to do that to their parents. You did NOT kill Tatiana, she was probably used just as much as you were and she was trying to protect you. As for your husband, I would have done that too. He HURT you Alissa. You needed to protect yourself. And loving your new daughter...." He took a deep breath. "Can I be honest with you?"

I nodded. "Always."

**Adrian's POV:**

I smiled at my daughter and pushed a few stray hairs behind her ears. "When I first met you, I was so smitten by you and you ADORED me. You were so much like your mother. Then one day, something changed and you HATED me and to be honest, I could take or leave you." I saw AJ smile a little. "But then... you went away and every day I regretted that I didn't tell you how much you meant to me. Alissa, you are my first daughter and I love you more than anything. I'm sorry I didn't listen when you needed me. You tried so many times to tell me you were hurting and I just ignored you. And I don't think I can ever forgive myself for letting you hurt when I could have prevented it."

"Adrian... This isn't your...." I watched her freeze as her words started to play in her head.

"And it isn't yours. AJ, you are head strong and you fight for what you want. I am just sorry you had to go to such extremes. I love you. And I want you to know that."

"I love you too."

I kissed the top of her head. "Anyway, you are going to love your daughter. It may take you awhile, but you will love her."

"I am scared that she is going to be like Natalia."

"So what if she is?"

"What life do I help her lead?"

"Let her choose for herself as she gets older, maybe she will want to be a guardian and having a guardian with her abilities would be a GOD send. You have to admit that."

AJ nodded. "True."

"So, tell me about this new baby..."

"I think I am going to name her Magdalena."

"That is a nice name."

"She was supposed to be a boy."

"I remember..."

AJ looked over at me as we walked to the car. "Roza said I don't have to have any more kids if I don't want to."

"You don't." I wrapped an arm around her. "It is entirely your decision."

She was quite for a minute. "What if I want to stay here in Baia?"

"You want to live in Baia?"

"I don't know... What other options are there?"

"Well, you could come back to the courts with us..."

AJ froze. "Speaking of courts... Where are YOUR guardians?"

"I didn't bring any."

AJ's eyes widened. "ARE YOU STUPID?"

"No, I knew you would protect me."

"I could snap one day."

I smiled. "You won't though. I trust you."

"Okay."

"So... Why don't you want to come back to the courts?" We both got in the car and I started to drive as she looked out the window. "AJ?"

She looked over at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Can you heal yet?"

"A little, Lissa and Roza are better. Why?"

"What if someone was to kill me and then bring me back like Lissa did to mom? Maybe that could cure me?"

I slammed on the breaks and was glad we were alone on the road. "Are you serious?"

AJ shrugged and looked down. "I don't see what it could hurt..."

I ran a hand through her hair. "We'll talk to Roza about it okay?"

AJ nodded. "Okay."

I started driving again staring at the road. Why hadn't we thought of this before?

* * *

**Will this work? Should they even try it? We are going to get into the action now! YAY!!!!**

**Please review! Thanks so much!**


	19. I wish I could remember

**Okay, sorry for the Delay in posting, but I have had a rough week. Tests, work, a break up.... so yeah... This chapter is a little fluffy, but the action will get started in the next one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, though I wish it was.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Roza's POV:**

I never really understood how I dream walked. I did know there were two ways to enter dreams. I could either look for one to enter or I could get sucked into them if people called out to me. That's what happened tonight. I smiled when I saw Alli standing in her old bedroom sitting on the bed. "You called?"

Alli sighed and looked out the window. "I need you to tell me all about us. How did we meet? How did we get together...?"

"Oh, so many stories there..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, some of this you are never going to remember, because no one remembers being an infant... That was when I first met you..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was a little over a year when I was first pulled into your head. I don't remember much... just Aunt Rose's face."

"Oh."

I smiled at Alli. "It is the only time I ever remember going into YOUR head. The next time I remember seeing you was when I was 5 and getting ready to start Kindergarten and I was so scared. That was my first dream walk. I found you and told you how scared I was. You told me that I was your best friend and it was going to be okay."

Alli sighed. "I wish I could remember."

I sat down on the bed next to her. "You will someday."

"How did we end up together?"

"Ah, that is actually my favorite story. When I was 15 and you were 14, we were at a party. They decided to play spin the bottle. When I spun, it landed on you, and they all dared me to kiss you, and being drunk, I was NOT turning down the challenge." I smiled. "So I kissed you... and the rest is history."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"I want you to kiss me. I want to see if I remember."

"No Alli, not like this. If I am going to kiss you, I want it to be in the real world."

She was quiet for a minute and then looked over at me. "Did dad talk to you?"

"About what?"

"Killing me..."

**Rose's POV:**

I looked around the beach and wiggled my toes in the sand. All 10 of them. I smiled at my husband. "Okay, what are you about to say that is going to piss me off?"

Adrian looked offended. "What makes you think I am going to piss you off?"

"You gave me my leg in this dream. You never do that unless you are going to make me upset."

Adrian sighed and pulled me into is lap as we fell into the sand. "I can never hide the truth from you little Dhampir."

"And again, you only call me little Dhampir when something is wrong." I took a deep breath. "Is it something with Alissa?"

"Yes."

"Adrian, just tell me..." I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please?"

Adrian sighed again and kissed the side of my head. "Fine. AJ wants one of us to kill her."

* * *

**I have a feeling that Rose and Roza are going to team up against AJ on this one. Do you think they should let her go through with the resurrection? Visit my profile for a poll. Also, if you think they should go through with it, let me know who you think should kill AJ. :D**

**Thanks again and please review!**


	20. I Saw My Baby Smile

**Hey all! I hope you like this chapter; it is Roza and Rose's reaction to last chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :( I really wanted them too....**

**

* * *

  
**

**Roza's POV:**

I ran down the hall and burst into Alli's room. "You want us to what?"

Her voice was small. "I want someone to kill me..."

"Why? Why on EARTH would you want that?"

"That's what I want to know..."

Alli and I looked over to see Rose standing in the doorway. "Mommy..."

"No... We are NOT playing the mommy game." She lowered herself onto Alli's bed. "Talk to me... Why do you want to die?"

"No, you don't understand... I don't want to die, I want to live. I want someone to kill me and then Roza will bring me back to life and hopefully I will be healed."

"And what if it doesn't work? What if you die?"

"Then, I am still free..."

"Alli, I am not going to let you die."

"You said you want to protect me right?"

"Right..."

"Then do this... save me... save all the Moroi..."

"What do you mean?"

"I have killed more Moroi than I want to remember... I killed my girlfriend... I want to stop hurting people, please help me or I will end it myself.... please?"

I sighed. "She is right and if anyone is going to do this, it should be me."

"No... Roza... You can't kill me."

"Why?"

"I need you to bring me back." She looked over at her mother. "Mom... Will you kill me?"

"Alissa, you are my daughter, how can you ever expect me to kill you?"

"Killing is actually really easy. Just get REALLY mad and strike. It is usually relatively quick if you do it right."

**Rose's POV:**

Hearing my daughter talk about killing in such a callous manner sent shivers down my spine. "How can you talk about it like that?"

"When it is kill or be killed, you gave over the aversion quickly."

I sighed and sat down next to my little girl. "If we do decide to do this for you, I need you to promise something."

AJ smiled. "Anything."

"I want you to tell us what happened with Hugo, Berk, and Tatiana. Understand?"

"I understand. What exactly did you want to know?"

"We need to know everything."

AJ nodded. "Okay and I will tell you everything. Let's go back to court and I will explain."

I rubbed her back. "Are you feeling up to traveling?"

"Yeah, one of the pros of being a Strigoi is you that heal almost instantly."

I nodded. "Okay, we will go back to the court and you can tell everyone what happened... That is, if you want to..."

AJ then did something I hadn't seen her do since she came home. For the first time in five years, I saw my baby smile. "I do want to tell them."

I pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you little girl."

"I missed you too, every day."

* * *

**So, the next few chapters are going to cover the 5 years AJ was gone. I know you have all been waiting for this, so I hope you like it!**

**Peace out!**


	21. You Can Trust Us

**Hey all! Sorry I didn't post last week! I was slammed with two tests and I REALLY needed to study. As I said, the next few chapters are going to be AJ's years in captivity. This chapter is all about AJ's first day. I hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :( But, I do get to see Rachelle again in May. I'll ask her then.**

**

* * *

  
**

**AJ's POV:**

It was like waking up from one of those dreams where you are falling. I jumped up and looked around the… bedroom? I wasn't sure where I was, but I figured it wasn't good.

"Hello gorgeous."

I swear my heart skipped a beat and I turned to look my ex fiancée in the eyes. "Berk?"

He smiled. "In the flesh."

"How…" I was speechless. "I mean, I killed you. I remember drinking your… sweet blood." I was getting hungry again and I flashed him a fangful smile. "I missed you."

"And I you."

I leaned in to kiss him and let my fangs graze his neck. I suddenly felt a burning sensation and I pulled away from him and fell to the ground. "What the hell was that?"

Berk stood over me and held up a stake. "You will never EVER disrespect me like that again. Understand little girl?"

I gave a slight nod. Whether or not I agreed with him, it felt like the safest course of action right then.

"Good." He helped me stand up. "Look at you! Expecting what I assume is going to be the most beautiful child ever."

I gave him a small smile. "I am so excited about."

"As you should be."

I bit the edge of my lip and locked eyes with my former lover. "Not to be insensitive, but how are you here?"

"We have your Grandmother to thank for that."

I cocked my head. "Janine?"

Berk snorted. "No, your father's mother." I was about to open my mouth again. "Let me stop you before you embarrass yourself further. I'm not talking about Liliana. I am talking about your REAL Grandmother."

I closed my eyes. "Tatiana."

"You remember."

I turned and looked at my father and grandmother. "What do you want with me?"

"We had to get you out of there. You killed Roza."

Everything came flooding back. "Oh my God…"

"Alissa, listen to us… We just want to help you. We can keep you safe, but only if you let us." Tatiana put a hand on my shoulder and stared into my eyes. "You can trust us."

"I trust you."

"You killed Roza."

The pain I felt for Roza was stronger than her trance. I fell to my knees sobbing. "Oh my God…"

Berk pulled me to him. "Shhh… It's going to be okay." He pulled away and looked at me. "You are probably hungry aren't you?"

I nodded. "A little."

"Okay. Come with me." He walked me over to a door and down the hall and a few flights of stairs.

"Are we going to the feeders?"

"Something like that… yeah…"

He opened a heavy wooden door and I saw a young human male cowered in the corner. I took a couple steps towards him. "Are you alright?"

"Please, just let me go…"

I looked at Berk, but he just smiled. "I thought you were hungry?"

I smiled back. "Right…" And with that, instinct took over me.

* * *

**I hope you liked this! Please review and remember to vote in the poll! See you all next week!**


	22. Lesson One

**I felt bad missing a week, so here is another chapter for you all. It is kind of sad, but it was a rough 5 years....**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :(**

**

* * *

  
**

**Berk's POV:**

I watched as Alissa slept with her head in my lap. I had missed her so much. She was beautiful and the pregnancy made her glow. It almost made me feel bad what we were going to do to her, but Ivashkov was going to pay. He had ruined all our plans. I was supposed to be with Alissa since she was little and now she had grown up to have a mind of her own. I ran a hand through her hair and she stirred. She looked up at me with a smile. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple hours."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... it's just... I haven't slept that well in a long time..."

"Well, maybe you were sleeping with the wrong person?"

"Maybe..." She started to sit up. "So, what do we do now?"

I smiled at her. "Whatever you want to do."

She looked out the window. "Well, it is going to have to be an inside activity..."

"I can think of one or two things."

"Oh my gosh! You are bad!"

That made me laugh. "You forget, you are going to be my wife. You are going to be treated like the princess you deserve to be... that Adrian wouldn't let you be..."

I saw a memory flash behind her eyes. "Adrian... I need to let him know I am okay..." She reached for the phone and I slapped her across the face.

"ARE YOU STUPID?!"

She looked scared. "What?"

I laughed again. "I forget how stupid you are sometimes. You can't call Adrian. He wants you dead."

"What are you talking about?"

"We didn't want to tell you this..."

"Tell me what?"

"After Roza died, your father heard Adrian say that he wanted to punish you to the full extent of that law... and you know what that law is for killing a Royal Moroi right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

I gave her a wicked smile. "Then say it little girl..."

"Death."

"That's right, and unless you want to die... I suggest that you don't call him."

She sighed. "I am just so scared."

"Alissa, you can't be scared. I need you to be strong..."

"I don't know if I can be..."

"I need you too. I will toughen you up if I have too."

She smiled at me. "I would like to see you try."

Her arrogance set me off and I shoved her off the bed and onto the floor. I towered over her. "Listen to me. I gave you that child and I can take it away anytime I want to... is that clear?" She nodded. "ANSWER ME!!!!!"

"Y-Yes."

I grabbed her and threw her onto the bed, ripping off her clothes and mine. "Now, let me teach you a little something about submission." Alissa screamed and I slapped her again. "Did I say talk?" She shook her head. "Then don't." I lowered myself onto her and stared into her eyes. "Lesson one."

* * *

**Yeah, I am not a fan of Berk's either, but I think I am going to have fun writing this... See you all next time!**


	23. You Failed

**Hey all, I started writing this chapter, and I realized I have no idea whose POV it is in... I would love to see your guesses though!**

**Disclaimer: I own AJ, the new baby, the poor Moroi girl, and possibly the narrator...**

**I woke up when she started screaming. I ran into her room. "Victoria? What is it?"**

**

* * *

  
**

"It hurts...."

That was when I saw her wet sheets. "Oh! You're in labor!"

"Ya think?"

I slapped her. "Watch it missy."

Her eyes suddenly went down. "I'm sorry."

"That's better."

She started withering in pain. "I need to go to the hospital."

"They will kill you. Besides, it's sunny out. You would die anyway."

"What are we going to do?"

"You are just going to have to do this on your own." I started to walk out of the room.

"No... Please... don't do this to me...."

I turned back. "You brought this on yourself."

"Please... I'll do better."

I walked back over. She seemed so scared. "What is your name?"

"Victoria Tatiana Dashkov."

I smiled. She was so easy to manipulate. The fact she was turning made it even more sadistic. After days without food, she was so under the control of the blood lust, she would do anything, just for a drop. "And who is your mother?"

"Rosemarie..."

I stood over her and stared into her eyes. "Who is your mother?"

"My mother was a bloodwhore that abandoned me at birth."

"Good girl." Just try to relax and I will get you some help. I left the room and returned a few minutes later with a young girl. "Victoria?"

Victoria looked over from her restrained position on the bed. She broke into a wicked smile. "You brought me a Moroi..."

"That's right. You need your strength."

"Untie me."

"Not a chance."

Victoria started pulling at the chains. "I need her."

"I know." I smiled at the young girl. "Why don't you just sit her for a moment?"

"I need to get home..."

"Your father knows you are here. Don't worry."

She nodded and sat down. "What should I do?"

"Just talk to her."

The young girl started talking and I could see Victoria was in even more agony. All of the sudden she tore away from her restraints and lunged at the girl. I think the screams made Victoria smile. She always did like to play with her food. She continued to drink and I could see the calmness start to take her over. She looked up and smiled at me. "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure."

Victoria screamed again and crawled onto the bed. "The baby is coming."

"Then I suggest that you start pushing."

She gripped the edges. "It hurts."

"That is because you are weak. We will have to strength you."

After about an hour of pushing, the baby finally slid out of Victoria. She smiled. "It's a girl!"

I shook my head. "You failed."

She looked up at me obviously confused. "I failed?"

"What are we ever going to do with a girl?"

"She is beautiful..."

"We will have to dispose of her."

"Please don't... I can raise her to fight for us. Please?"

I sighed. I knew what it was like to have my child taken from me. "Okay, but you need to watch it. One mistake and she is gone."

Victoria nodded and held the baby close. "I understand."

* * *

**Okay, as I said, I am not sure whose POV that was supposed to be. It could have been a couple people, and I am okay with the mystery.**

**Thanks for reading, and remember, please vote in the poll. It is going to be up a couple more weeks. :D**


	24. Natalia

**Hey all! Another day in the Hell that is Alissa Ivashkov/Victoria Dashkov's life....**

**Disclaimer: I own everyone in this Chapter! Yay!!!! Richelle still owns VA though.**

**

* * *

  
**

**AJ/Victoria's POV:**

I held my beautiful baby girl close and smiled at her. "Hi Angel..." I felt someone sit down next to me and I looked up smiling at Berk. "She still needs a name."

"I was thinking Natalia?"

I cocked my head. "Natalia?"

"Tatiana was telling me about her niece that was murdered... her name was Natalie. Natalia is the Russian version..."

I smiled and looked at my baby. "Hi Natalia..." I lightly kissed her head. "Berk, what is going one with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to get married?"

"Do you want to get married?"

I looked at him and gave a small nod. "Yeah... I want a family."

"You have a family..."

I shrugged. "Not really... My mom was a bloodwhore; I think she is married to the king? I'm not sure... She cares about her children with him then she ever will about me..."

"Well then, I think we can definitely get married."

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

He ran a hand through my long hair. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head. "No, I am okay right now."

"Okay, why don't you let me take our little girl and that way, you can get some rest?"

"Are you sure?"

He gave me a smile. "You don't trust me?"

"I trust you... I just don't like her out of my sight yet."

Berk put a hand on my chin and raised my head so I was looking into his eyes. "Give me Natalia."

Well, he was her father, it was only right... I felt my daughter slip out of my arms and I felt chains going around my wrists. Berk looked down at our daughter and the bond was broken. I started thrashing instantly. "YOU TRICKED ME!!!!!"

"Victoria, calm down."

"I will NOT calm down. Give me my daughter."

"She is OUR daughter."

I started shaking. "Adrian is going to find me. He is going to save me."

His fist went across my jaw. "All Adrian Ivashkov is, is a bloodwhore lover."

"He is my father."

Berk raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes."

Berk looked down at me. "You are going to marry me... of your own free will or she dies. Understand?"

My eyes flicked to my little girl who was sleeping in her father's arms. I had to protect her. "Okay."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, sir."

He smiled. "Good, now go to sleep, hopefully she will still be alive when you wake up."

The door to my room slammed and I lay down in my bed and started to sob. Why did Roza have to die? Why wasn't Adrian rescuing me? Maybe he didn't care after all... I took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling. I had to survive. Natalia wasn't only my reason, she was my strength.

* * *

**OMG... I love writing this story... I love writing Berk. Wedding next chapter? What do you all think?**

**See you soon!**


	25. I heard the voice again

**Hey all! Another Wednesday, another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Thank you Richelle for the inspiration!**

**

* * *

  
**

**AJ/Victoria's POV:**

I sat in front of a mirror brushing my hair. I heard the little voice inside me. _Alissa, listen to me. This is NOT you. You need to come home. Please. We all miss you. Please Alli..._

I jumped up and started thrashing. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!" I threw the brush at my mirror and it shattered.

I heard footsteps running towards my room and I spun around baring my fangs. My father entered my room. "Victoria? What is it?"

"I heard the voice again."

"What did it tell you?"

"It said I needed to come home." I started seething in anger again. "I am home."

My father pulled me close. "Yes you are." He kissed the side of my head. "Now, are you ready to get married? Berk is waiting..."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I think I am."

"Okay. Finish getting ready and I will be back to get you."

I looked and the mirror and bit my lip. "I broke it."

"Don't worry. We will fix it."

I nodded and looked over at my sweet one year old daughter who was standing in her crib. I smiled at her. "Hi sweetie." I went and lifted her up. I saw the tears in her eyes and held her close. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Mama."

I kissed the side of her head. "It's okay..." I looked at my father. "I will be ready in a minute. I just need to comfort her." He nodded and left the room. I looked down at my little girl and smiled. "You're okay." I kissed her again. She reached forward and touched my hair. "Oza..."

I laughed. "Yes, my hair does look like roses."

Natalia shook her head. "Oza!"

I closed my eyes for a second and a girl flashed before my eyes. "Roza..." I whispered quietly.

**Berk's POV:**

I stood at the end of the makeshift altar and watched my bride walk towards me. She decided to opt out of carry flowers and carried our daughter instead. She smiled at me and held our daughter close. She was so beautiful. She finally made it to me and I smiled taking her free hand. "Victoria..."

"Berk."

I looked at the minister that was smiling. "We are gathered here today to join Victoria Tatiana Dashkov and Berk Demir in holy matrimony. If anyone sees any reason why these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

It was absolutely silent. No one dare speak.

The rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch. We exchanged rings and even had a sweet kiss at the end. This was the first time I had seen a genuine look of happiness in Victoria's eyes. I smiled at her. "How are you doing?"

She smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you too." I pushed some hair out of her face. "More than anything." I took her free hand again and started to lead her back to the house. "I have a surprise for you..."

"You do?"

"Yes." Hand in hand we went through the house and I took her to the study where the minister was signing our marriage license. "Is everything in order?"

He smiled. "I believe so; you just need to file this."

I took the paper from him and smiled while looking at Victoria. I took Natalia from her and leaned into her ear. "Go."

That was the only thing she needed to hear before she attacked.

* * *

**Okay, I know I somewhat glazed over the wedding, but I am working on a HUGE wedding extravaganza for Burning Desire and it is taking a lot out of me. :) BUT AJ/Victoria's dress is in my profile!**

**Do you want another chapter in the flashback or do you want me to go back to modern day? Let me know!**

**Oh, and vote in the poll!!!! Thanks!**


	26. I'll Kill You

**Hey everyone! Sorry this same intro is on all of my stories, but I am SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated lately! School has been insane and so has work. Then I had some writers block. I think things are going to be better now, so enjoy and I hope you like what I have come up with!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Richelle's.**

**

* * *

**

**Roza's POV:**

Alli shook her head. "I just want to forget all of it."

I looked down at Lena who was sleeping contently in my arms. "If you forget all of that... you will forget them too."

Alli took her baby and held her close. "I could never forget them."

"Tatiana healed you and you forgot me."

"That's different."

"How?"

"I don't know."

I sighed and looked at my father. He gave me a sad smile and shrugged. I looked back at Alli. "I need to go check on Sam. Let me know what you finally decide." I stood up and left my former lover and her family I walked to my room and lifted up Sam. I hated how this had forced me to grow up. I hated being practical.

"Roza?"

I turned to look at Alli. "Yeah?"

"I didn't mean to upset you."

I snorted. "I'm fine."

"I said that because I don't want to think about forgetting them. I probably felt the same way about you."

I smiled at her. "You probably did. I'm sorry I snapped. I just... I only know how I feel and I don't want them to go through that too. Especially Nat. I can tell she tries so hard to be strong for you, but Alli, you need to let her be a little girl...."

"I know... I just watch her though and I get so scared for her. There are a lot of people that would want to harm her to get her power... to harm me." She looked down at Lena. "I wonder what secrets she holds..."

"We will just have to wait and see. I figure no matter what, she is going to amaze us. She is your daughter after all."

"Wouldn't it be crazy if Sam and Lena became lovers?"

I laughed. "Slow it down... Let's get them walking first. Besides, I really want them to grow up as brother and sister."

**AJ's POV:**

I looked up at Roza and stared into her eyes. "You still haven't kissed me."

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"I am sure we have done worse than that..."

"We haven't actually. I was very respectful of that and we were waiting until we got married."

I closed my eyes. I was remembering something. "The recognition clause? Does that mean something?"

"Uh... it is the bane of your existence..."

I smiled. "Shut up and kiss me."

We both set our children down and Roza took a deep breath. "Okay. It's just a kiss."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little."

I smiled wider. "It's going to be fine." Roza nodded and leaned in to kiss me. I felt the electricity flow through me and I started to relax. Then the pain came. Excruciating pain. I heard Berk's voce. _I am the only one for you. You don't want anyone else. The thought of anyone else makes you sick. _I looked and Roza. "I don't want you."

Roza grabbed my wrists. "Yes, you do."

I sighed as I felt the tears running down my face. "This is why I want someone to kill me. I don't want to live like this anymore."

"I'll kill you."

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at my little sister I walked over and kissed the side of her head. "Gabriella, I can't ask you to do that..."

"But... I've done it before..."

"I know sweetie, but this is different."

"It could make you better right?"

"Right."

"Then let me do it."

I hugged her tight. "Thank you."

* * *

**Okay... Last chance to vote in the poll! I will take it down this weekend! I will see you all next week. PEACE!**


	27. I want to fix her

**Here is Chapter 26! A little bit of Ella's prospective. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own Ella and Christa, but NOT Adrian.... :(**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ella's POV:**

I stood in the court gym and pounded at the practice dummy. I didn't have any motivation anymore though... the last 5 years I pictured my sister, but now she was back; I didn't have any reason to fight Strigoi. I aimed for the heart and missed. I went to aim again, and felt someone's hand on mine. "Aim a little higher."

I turned and smiled at my big sister. "Christina!"

She smiled at me. "Remember, even though AJ is back, dad is still in danger."

"I know, I just... AJ is my sister. She was my only motivation."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I never wanted to be a guardian. I saw what it did to AJ... I see what it did to mom. I don't want that same thing for me."

My sister sighed. I had always been the trouble maker. I questioned everything. I could just accept who I was. "I want to understand where you are coming from Ella, but if you stop guarding, you are going to have to leave the family too."

"I know, and I will accept that fate. I just want to fix AJ and then be gone."

"You would really leave?"

I shrugged. "Of course. I just said I had no reason to stay here."

"What about your family?"

"I don't know okay? All I know is I am tired of being here."

Christina shook her head. "And we always thought AJ was the weird one." With that she walked out of the room.

I sighed and leaned against the dummy. I ran a hand through my hair. I was turning everyone against me. I started to cry.

"Gabriella?"

I jumped up. "Dad!"

He smiled at me. "I heard everything."

I sighed and looked at him. "I didn't mean it..."

"Yes you did."

"Yeah, I did."

He wrapped an arm around me. "Do you want to leave?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I mean I am only 13. I have 5 years before I can decide anything."

"Gabriella, please be honest with me."

I bit my lip and looked at him. "I want to go to school in the human world. I want to see what else is out there."

"Do you think you could be happy in the human world?"

"I want to see..."

"I'll talk to your mom and see if we can get you enrolled in a human high school."

My eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Sure. AJ got an adventure. Why shouldn't you?"

I looked down at the mention of my sister. "I told her I would kill her."

Dad hugged me tight. "Do you want to?"

"I want to fix her."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"If it will make her better, than yes."

"Okay. I will help you."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

I smiled at him. "Well, looks like you get an adventure too."

"Looks like it." He kissed the top of my head. "Come on, let's go get some dinner." With that he led me out of the gym.

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**Now, I am thinking of doing a story that focuses on Ella in the human world. Would anyone be interested in reading that?**

**See you next week!**


	28. You have to let me save her

**Hey everyone! I am so so so so sorry that I have been MIA. I had some personal stuff going on and then Spirit Bound came... I was a little disappointed in it... Anyway... longer note at the end of the story. Peace!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VA and after Spirit Bound, I don't really want it... :(**

**

* * *

**

**Roza's POV:**

I stood in the greenhouse and looked at the dead plant. Why wasn't it working? I reached out again to touch the plant, but it wouldn't revive. It was probably just because I was so nervous. This was all dependant on me. I took a step back and took a deep breath. I had to relax. There was a short window to heal and I couldn't miss it. I looked up at the sky. "You have to let me save her."

"That's all you ever do..."

I looked over at Alli concerned. "What do you mean?"

"From what I've been told, since I was five, all you have done is save me. You shouldn't have to anymore."

"Alli, I want to."

She chewed on her bottom lip. "What if it doesn't work?"

I shrugged. "Then it doesn't work."

"Will you raise Natalia and Magdalena?"

"Of course I will."

"Don't tell Magda about me okay?"

I cocked my head. "What do you mean?"

"If I die, I don't want her to know what I was."

"Alli, I am not going to lie about something like that."

"Then I will find someone else who will. I will send her home with my father."

I gave a small growl. "You know, I could kill you right here where you stand."

"And I could suck all of the blood out of your body... but that would be too kind of me. Instead, maybe I will just awaken you..."

I took a step back. "Alli, you are scaring me..."

"Am I?" She looked into my eyes and I knew she could see the fear. That was when Alli froze. Our eyes stayed locked and her breathing started to slow. "I'm sorry..." She turned and ran out of the room.

**AJ's POV:**

I ran down the hall and towards the main entrance. Of course it was locked. I started pulling at the door handles. "LET ME OUT!" I felt two arms encircle me and I started thrashing. "Let go of me."

"Not until you calm your ass down."

I started to relax at my brother's voice. "Mase..."

"Alissa... calm down... please..."

"I almost killed her."

"Who?"

"Roza..." I took a deep breath. "I'm scared..."

He walked us over to a bench and sat down. "What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared that if I let them kill me and something happens, I will never get to see my children again..."

"I know you are, but AJ..." Mason trailed off.

"But what?"

"AJ... Can you keep living like this?"

I shook my head. "No, but Mason, I can't lose them either. I remember what it was like growing up with dad gone... I can't imagine mom being gone too..."

"I know sis, but please... don't kill yourself yet. Give me a little more time to think of a solution."

I nodded. "Okay." I ran a hand through my hair. "I need to apologize to Roza..."

"She knows."

"How do you know that?"

"She is standing right there."

My eyes shot up. "Roza..."

* * *

**Hey all! I hope you liked this chapter! Things are going to start getting interesting. It is almost decision time. See you all next week! I'll try to be better at updating!**

**Also, there is a new poll in my profile please take it and please review! Thanks!**


	29. Sorry Adrian

**Hey everyone! How are things? Here is the next Chapter in the AJ Markov saga! It's a little short and there is little dialogue, but if I didn't end it where I did, it would have gone on longer than I wanted it too and now I have a good place to pick up next time. Also, I like the mysteriousness it has. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I wanted to keep the first POV a secret. All will be revealed soon though. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I may own someone... not sure...**

**

* * *

**

**Someone's POV:**

I wasn't sure if I even needed them, but I slipped on the gloves anyway and walked to the closet where they kept the arsenal. It was silly I had to go through all this for a stake. I was going to take care of this situation once and for all. Everyone was suffering and I was sick of it. It was ending here. I felt bad for Natalia and Magdalena, but they would understand when they got older. I was just hoping I would be able to forgive myself. It was a risk I had to take though. I couldn't keep putting the court and my family at risk. I finally made it to the closet. I never understood why they kept all this in the closet if they weren't going to guard it. I looked at the control panel and debated whose code I was going to put in. I reached up and started to enter the numbers. "Sorry Adrian." I muttered under my breath. When I opened the door, it was like Christmas. I looked around at all the different weapons at my disposal and decided on a simple stake. I closed the closet and made sure the door was locked. Then I started to walk down the hall. This ended now. I really didn't care who I had to hurt, but the Strigoi known as AJ, died tonight.

**Rose's POV:**

I sat in my husband's throne in the Grand Hall. I came here sometimes when I needed to think and with everything going on, my mind was racing. My whole life I had been told and taught to kill Strigoi, but this was my own daughter, and she wasn't like any Strigoi I had ever met before. I sighed and leaned against the back of the fancy chair. I clasped my hands together and took a deep breath. I had never been the praying kind before, but this seemed like a good moment to start. I bowed my head and said a silent prayer for my little girl. That was when the door flung open with a loud bang. I looked up to see my husband. "Adrian? What is it?"

"It's AJ... Someone tried to kill her."

I guess it is true... Be careful what you pray for.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Who do you think did it?**

**Please review and vote in my profile Poll. Thanks and see you soon!**


	30. This Meant War

**Hey all! A bit of an early update for you! I hope you like this chapter... And the "murderer"!**

**Disclaimer: I own mine; Richelle owns hers and Vampire Academy.**

**

* * *

**

**Lissa's POV:**

I watched as my daughter stood over her lover. I reached out and touched her gently. "Are you okay?"

Roza looked up at me. "I don't know how to fix this... Whoever stabbed her didn't know what they were doing and they really messed her up..."

I started to rub her back and sighed. "Well, maybe we can fix this together." I walked around to the other side of the operating table and looked down at AJ. "Okay, Roza, take my hand." We interlaced our fingers and bridged our palms over AJ's heart. I felt the energy start to flow. "Just focus honey. I think it is working." I was starting to feel dizzy when I felt another hand on mine. I looked up and into Adrian's eyes. He wasn't the best at this, but he wanted to help his daughter. Suddenly, she started coughing and the three of us somewhat crumbled in exhaustion.

Adrian ran his hand over AJ's forehead. "Are you there little girl?"

"Daddy?"

"Shhh... It's okay."

AJ nodded and then started to fall asleep. I watched her hand reach out and grab Roza's. I looked at my daughter and smiled. Things were starting to look up.

**Nicolai's POV:**

I held the bloodied clothes in my hands and looked around the room. I didn't think there was going to be that much blood. I tried to stab her as many times as I could, but it was tiresome. I finally tossed the clothes in the bathtub and lit them on fire. That was really the only thing I could think to do. I took a deep breath and leaned against the door. Now Alissa was dead and out of the picture and I could maybe ret again to make the happy family with Roza. I wanted to see her smile again like she did the night I met her. Granted she was three sheets to the wind, but that was beside the point. Once the clothes were burned, I turned the water on and let the ashes run down the drain. I walked to my front door and opened it smiling at my guardian. "If it is possible, I would like to see my son."

"Yes, Lord Ivashkov." We walked to Roza's room which was also his nursery, and I knocked.

There was no answer and I realized none of her guards were around. "Do you know where Roza is?"

"She is in the infirmary with Miss Ivashkov."

I was shocked... After everything I did for her, she still went back to that bloodwhore? I turned and went back to my room... This meant war...

* * *

**It was Nicolai aka Stupid Ivashkov! What is he going to do? How is he going to get revenge and who does he want revenge against?**

**Oh! Vote in the poll in my profile if you haven't! Thanks!**


	31. Nicolai

**Hey all! I hope you like this chapter! More drama!**

**Disclaimer: I own everyone but Adrian and Rose.**

**

* * *

**

**AJ's POV:**

I walked around the dream looking at the world my lover had created. My lover... it felt great to say that again. I looked down at my dress and smiled. It was red... Roza's favorite color. I spun around and my skirt twirled with me. That was when I heard the laughter I looked over my shoulder and smiled. "Roza..." I ran to her and hugged her tight. "I love you. I love you. I love you." I started kiss down her neck. I had missed this. "I'm sorry."

That was when she burst out laughing. "Are you serious?"

I looked at her confused. "What?"

"You are apologizing? You didn't go anything wrong..."

"If I hadn't gone to Turkey... This never would have..." I trailed off. I couldn't breathe. "Ro..."

"AJ? What is it?"

"C-C-Can't..." I started coughing. I was choking. There was no air... "Help." I managed to gasp.

**Adrian's POV:**

"MAMA!" Natalia's scream rang through our quarters.

I ran into the bedroom and lifted the little girl up. "Shhh... It's okay."

"MAMA!" She started screaming harder.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Natalia reached out and fire shot from her palm. I quickly grabbed her hand. "No! We do not do that."

"MAMA!"

I carried her into Rose and my room and she started screaming louder as we walked past the door. I looked at my wife. "I don't know what to do..."

"Adrian... would it really hurt AJ to let her see her daughter?"

"She needs to recover."

"I know that, but remember they have that connection? Maybe something is wrong with AJ?"

That made me pale and I looked at Nat, who was still crying. "Is something wrong with mama?"

"Hurt," was all she could mutter.

**Roza's POV:**

I ran down the hall to the infirmary. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone. I made it to the door, but was stopped by guardians. "I need in."

"Miss Ivashkov asked not to be disturbed."

"She's hurt."

That was when a nurse walked up. "I assure you, she is fine. I was just in there."

"Please, I just need to see she is okay."

"No visitors."

The heavy metal door slammed and I started pounding on it crying. I had just got her back. I didn't want to lose her again. "Oza!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw the little girl running towards me. I lifted her up. "Hi Natalia."

"Mama hurt."

"I know baby and I am trying to get to her."

She looked at the guard and started crying in fear. "No..."

"Natalia? What is it?"

She pointed and the guardian. "Bad bad. Hurt mama."

I looked back at the guard. "Please let us in..."

"I'm sorry."

Adrian walked up behind me. "It's a royal order."

I bet my lip. For a moment it looked like the guard was going to defy a royal order. He just nodded and stepped aside. I couldn't help smiling. "Thank you." I rushed through the doors, Natalia still in my arms; I stopped suddenly when I saw what was going on, "Nicolai..."

* * *

**Nico... I really don't like him... Anyway, shit's going down now.**

**Also, on Sunday July 4th, the first chapter of my new story will be posted! Keep an eye out for it!**


	32. Overreacting

**Hey all! There is a bit of Drama in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**

* * *

**

**Natalia's POV:**

There was a bad man hurting mommy. It was the same bad man that hurt her before. I closed my eyes and extended my arm. I wanted to hurt him too. I concentrated all my might and felt the fire flow. The bad man started screaming and I felt someone grabbing my arm, but I wiggled free. He needed to hurt.

"Nat..."

I looked over at mommy who was crying. "Mommy." I got down from Roza's arms and walked over to my mommy's bed. I climbed up and snuggled against her. "Hurt."

"I know... Mommy is okay though."

She kissed the top of my head and I yawned. I needed to stay awake in case she needed me. "Mommy?"

"Hmmm?"

"I got him good."

Mommy gave a low chuckle. "Yes, you did. Thank you."

"Mommy?" She didn't respond. "MOMMY?"

**Adrian's POV:**

I shoved my Nicolai into the wall ignoring the fact he was screaming in pain. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"She's a Goddamn Strigoi!"

"SHE IS STILL MY DAUGHTER!"

"You BEGGED me to help Roza and that is what I was trying to do. I was trying to keep them apart once and for all. LIKE YOU WANTED."

"I told you to help Roza forget. I NEVER told you to kill my daughter."

"You told me to do what I had to."

I sighed. He was right. I looked up and saw Rose in the doorway. "Little Dhampir..."

"Don't call me that."

"You don't understand..."

"You told someone to kill our daughter?"

"Actually, no, I didn't."

"Then what was he talking about?"

"I told him to help Roza forget about AJ... Help her move on. He is the one that took it to extremes."

"With your okay."

"Rose..."

She shook her head. "You are no better than him."

"Rose... Please don't put me in the same category as your ex... I was trying to help Roza. I wanted to see her happy again."

"Yet you didn't want to find AJ?"

"I did want to find her; I missed her more than anything..."

"Yet you wanted her in prison?"

"Why does everyone keep throwing that back in my face?"

"Because it was a shitty thing to do."

I sighed and looked at Nico, who was still writhing with pain on the floor. I reached out to heal him.

"I swear to GOD if you heal that SOB, I will take our kids and divorce you right now."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Once again, AJ was the root of my problems. It's like that girl had secret powers to fuck with my life. I looked over at my guards. "Get him back to the clinic and make sure there is a constant guard on his door."

"Yes, your highness."

I looked over at Rose and pulled her to me. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are. I over reacted."

"I did the same thing, but when your child is hurting, it's what you do."

"Roza isn't your child."

"No... But Nicolai is."

She pulled away and looked up at me. "What?"

* * *

**So... What do you think of that? I can't wait to hear your opinions!**


	33. You Lied to Me

**Disclaimer: I own AJ, Roza, Nicolai, and Natalia.**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV:**

I stared at my husband. "Your what?"

"Nicolai Tristan Ivashkov is my son."

I must have looked dumbfounded. "How..."

Adrian gave me that sexy, smug, smile of his. "Oh come on Rose, you know how it's done."

I slapped him across the face. "You kept this from me? For 16 years... you kept this from me..."

"I didn't know how to tell you..."

"How about "Rose, I have a son."

"That could have worked."

I started crying then. "You lied to me."

"I didn't lie..."

"Yes, you did." He reached out for me and I pulled away. "Don't touch me."

"Rose... Please..."

I shook my head. "No... I just need time right now. Okay?"

Adrian nodded. "I understand."

"You betrayed me Adrian."

"I know."

"I just need to know why."

"I was ashamed Rose."

"Of what?"

"I told everyone I was waiting for you. Then one night... one slip up with a random Moroi... And I let you down..."

"There was no way you could have known I was coming back..."

Adrian laughed. "Don't do that little Dhampir."

"Don't do what?"

"Make excuses for me. You have done that since the day I met you."

I sighed. "I shouldn't be mad at you."

Adrian took a step back. "Is this the calm before the storm?"

I laughed a little. "No. How can I be mad at you for doing what I did?"

"That's a good point."

"But I am still mad at you for trying to ruin our daughter's happiness."

"Actually, I wasn't trying to do that either. I wanted Roza to regain hers and I thought Nicolai could help."

I sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"Well... if it is okay with you, I would like to go save my son."

I nodded. "Okay."

Roza's POV:

I walked into Alli's room and saw Natalia shaking her. "Nat? What is it?"

Natalia looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "She won't wake up."

I lifted the little girl up and held her close as I kissed the side of her head. "That is because I compelled her to sleep."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she was really hurt and I knew that if she was awake, she would worry about you and your sister... She needs to take care of herself right now."

"Yeah."

"Okay, do you want to go get some rest?"

"I want to stay with mommy."

"Okay. I will stay here with you."

"NO!"

"No?"

"Me and mommy."

I gave Nat a small smile. "I want to make sure your mommy stays safe okay?"

Nat didn't look like she trusted me, but she nodded her head. "Okay."

I smiled wider. "Thank you." I set Natalia back on the bed and stroked Alli's hair. "It is going to be alright. I promise." I looked at Nat and noticed her eyes seemed unfocused. "Sweetie? Are you okay?"

"I need to eat."

"Oh... Let me get you a sandwich."

Nat shook her head. "No..." and then, she lunged at me.

* * *

**I'm not saying anything here... Draw your own conclusions... :D**


	34. She Panics

**Hey all! This is a little bonding scene between AJ, Roza, and Natalia. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine :(**

* * *

**AJ's POV:**

Roza may have compelled me to sleep, but the sounds of her screaming woke me instantly. I looked over and saw my little girl's black hair flying around. I jumped into action and grabbed her. "Natalia... Natalia... STOP!"

Nat was kicking and screaming as I held her close. "LET ME GO!"

"Shhh... It's okay." I kissed the top of her head as she thrashed. "Calm down..." I started whispering in Turkish. "Mama's here. It will be okay. You are safe now."

Slowly Nat started to calm down. She looked up at me confused. "Mommy?"

"Shhh... No talking. I'm here." I looked over at Roza who was cowering in a corner. "I am so, so sorry."

Roza was shaking as she spoke. "What was that?"

"Remember how I told you she calms me when I need it?"

"Yes."

"What she can't get to me or someone keeps her from me, she... panics..."

"Panics?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I... I'm embarrassed to admit this, but she only knows violence... My killing... Her father and grandfather beating me... That is the only ways she knows how to react."

Roza nodded. "Nat... Do you want to come to me?"

Natalia looked scared and shook her head. "No."

I kissed the top of her head. "It's okay... she won't hurt you."

"NO!"

"Okay. Okay..." I looked at Roza and shrugged. "Sorry."

She chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm okay. I know she is really stressed right now."

I nodded. "Okay. Now, just one question."

"What?"

"What happened? Why does my neck hurt?"

"Nicolai tried to hurt you."

Nat looked up at me. "Mommy hurt?"

Roza nodded. "Yeah, but I made her better."

Natalia's head lifted up from my chest. "You did?"

"Yep. Want me to show you how?" Natalia gave a small nod and Roza smiled. "Alli, let me see your arm."

**Roza's POV:**

I took Alli's arm and looked for a scar. I smiled as I ran a finger along one of them and it slowly disappeared. I looked up at Natalia. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Nat nodded. "Can I try?"

I smiled at her. "Okay." I took her tiny hand and set it on the tip of another scar. "Ready?"

"Ready." I slid my finger down Nat's and together we healed more of Alli's scars. She giggled and looked up at me. "Roza?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

She looked into my eyes. "For not giving up."

I smiled at her. "That's what happens when you love someone."

"You love mommy?"

I hugged Natalia close. "I love your mommy more than anything." I kissed the top of her head. "Except maybe you, your sister, and Sam."

"Can I go play with Sam?"

I smiled at her. "If you want to."

Nat looked over at her mother. "Can I? Please?"

Alli smiled. "Sure honey. Have Grandma take you okay?"

"Yes mommy." Natalia got up went out into the waiting room.

I smiled at Alli and curled up in the bed with her. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Just really tired."

"Try to go back to sleep. I won't leave your side this time."

Alli nodded and curled up against me. "Roza?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**In the next chapter, AJ confronts Hugo... Dun Nuh Nuh...**

**Please review!**


	35. The Dashkov Bloodline

**Hey all! I am so so so so sorry that I haven't posted in forever! My laptop died and I finally got a new netbook and then I had writer's block. Anyway... I am back! I hope you like this chapter!**

**This is all in Hugo's POV.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own everyone in this chapter! Woo Hoo!**

**

* * *

**

**Hugo's POV:**

I was packing. I knew the Ivashkovs were after my head I was grabbing a few final things I turned for the door only to see my eldest daughter. "Alissa..."

"Hi daddy." She shifted a little and smiled at me. "Where are you going?"

"I am going back to Russia. You know how the business is..."

"I do daddy... and I know that the banks are currently at a stalemate in Russia, so there is no need for you to rush back... Why don't you stay awhile?" She looked at the guard with her. "We insist."

The guard walked over to me and grabbed my arm. "Excuse me, would you let go of me?"

"Daddy... I am going to make this simple for you. As of right now, I have control of your destiny."

"What are you talking about?"

"It is my decision as to whether or not to press charges."

"What is your decision?"

"I haven't decided yet. I need something from you first."

"What."

"I am going to invoke the..." She closed her eyes. "The recognition clause. I need you."

"What if I say no?"

"Then I execute you on the spot."

"Then you are screwed little girl..."

"No, I'm not. Since there are only 4 people left alive in the Dashkov bloodline, you, me, Mason, and Christina..."

"And?"

"If I kill you, the Moroi part of the Dashkov line is wiped out and if the other 11 families agree, then I can take the spot on the council. I will then be considered a royal and Roza and I can marry. Plus you will be dead... I really like this idea." I saw AJ's fangs start to come out of her gums and her eyes started to redden.

I looked at the guard holding me. "She needs help... Now."

The guard just stood there as my daughter circled me. "So, what is it going to be daddy? Death or..." She chuckled, "Death?" She lunged at me, but didn't get far as someone's arms were encircling her. "LET ME GO!"

"AJ... Calm down. It's me... Mason..."

I watched as my son held his sister close. "Thank you."

"I didn't do this for you. I did it because the AJ I know is better than that. She is bigger than killing a pathetic excuse for a Moroi."

"Watch it young man..."

Mason snorted. "I only speak the truth." He kissed the side of his sister's head. "Come on... Let's get you back to the palace."

"I'm sorry."

"Shhh... There is nothing to be sorry for. I almost let you kill him."

"Then why did you stop me?"

"Because... I have less to lose than you..." With that, my son pulled out a stake.

* * *

**Well... What is Mason going to do? Find out next time!**

**Until then? Please review! Thanks!**


	36. I Look Just Like You!

**This is a bit of a smaller chapter, but it is also a change in the plot line a little, it is a filler chapter... I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV:**

I was walking down the hall wanting to confront my ex-lover and what I saw surprised me. My oldest son was holding my oldest daughter back and at the same time holding a stake to his father's throat. "MASON DIMITRI IVASHKOV!"

My son and daughter looked over at me and AJ looked scared. "Alissa? Are you okay?"

AJ let go of her brother and launched herself at me. "I almost killed him." She whispered in my ear. "Mason stopped me."

I looked at my son. "If he stopped you, why is he holding a stake to Hugo's throat?"

Mason looked at me with pure hate. "He was going to sneak away."

I looked over at Hugo. "After everything you did, you weren't even going to own up to it?"

"I still don't think I did anything wrong."

"You abused your daughter!"

"How do I know she is even my daughter?"

AJ let out a maniacal laugh. "Are you kidding me? I look just like you!"

"Last time I checked... I didn't look like a Strigoi."

"Allow me to change that."

I held my daughter back. "Don't even think about it Alissa Janine."

She sighed. "I just want him pay."

"I know you do sweetheart, but remember, hurting him is worse them him hurting you. He is a Moroi." I looked at the guard. "And you are just standing here?"

He shrugged. "You said to protect her... I think she was doing pretty good on her own..."

I rolled my eyes. "Take him to the dungeon."

"Yes, Ma'am."

I watched them walk away and then turned to look at my eldest children. "What the hell were you two thinking?"

"Mom we..."

I stared down my little girl. "You what? What if you had gone to prison?" I looked at my son. "And now, you have a baby to think about..."

AJ looked confused. "Baby?"

Mason sighed. "Elaine is pregnant."

"Oh my Gosh! Why didn't you tell me?" A pained look crossed Mason's face and AJ looked down. "Oh... I see."

"I'm just worried until we know what is going on with you, but AJ, I am going to be coming to you so much, I don't know what to do with a baby!"

AJ gave her brother a small smile. "Come with me. I'll show you."

Mason took his sister's hand and together they walked towards her room. I took a deep breath and sighed. Hopefully everything was going to be okay for once.

* * *

**Well, that is Chapter 35... I hoped you liked it! See you all next week!**


	37. Yes to the dress

**Hey all! I have decided that Monday is going to be Remembering Roza update day. I think that is going to work out the best. And I really hope you like this chapter. I worked hard on it. :D Talk to you all soon!**

**Disclaimer: I own everyone in this chapter except Adrian.**

**

* * *

**

**AJ's POV:**

I slid the dress on over my head and turned to look in the mirror. All of the sudden panic surged through me. I started screaming and ripping at my wedding dress until it was at shreds at my feet. I collapsed to the ground heaving. This wasn't good. When I looked in the mirror, I still saw... him. There was a knock at my door. "Alissa? Is everything okay in there?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah dad."

"Mommy made a mess!" My innocent 5 year old screamed to him.

I looked up at Nat with a smile. "Thanks honey."

The door opened and my father sighed at the sight. "What happened this time?"

"I saw him. He was standing right there. Mocking me."

"You know he can't hurt you anymore..."

"I know that, but it just went on for so long, in my mind he is everywhere."

My dad sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Okay, let's try the next dress. I'll be right here the entire time." I started to reach for a dress and he stopped me. "Let's go with the $500 one, not the $5000 one."

I gave my father a smile and started to reach for the dress when I froze. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I just had a brilliant idea."

"Another one?"

I looked at him and bared my fangs. "Are you mocking me?"

"Not at all." He pointed a finger at me. "Put those things away young lady."

"Yes, dad." I sighed and closed my mouth.

"Now, what were you saying about an idea?"

"What if I wear a suit?"

"Like a tuxedo?"

"Yes, I mean, this is Roza's special day and the dresses don't seem to be working out for me anyway..."

"Okay, let me talk to my tailor and I will get back to you."

I smiled at him. "Thanks dad."

**Roza's POV:**

I looked in the mirror and smiled at my dress. It looked amazing. I turned to look at some of my Moroi friends that were shopping with me. "What do you think?"

"I don't even get why you are dress shopping..."

"What do you mean?"

"The council hasn't given it's approval..."

"They haven't given their approval YET, but they will. I know it."

"I don't even know why you want to marry her... What can't you be normal and marry a Moroi?"

"King Adrian married a Dhampir..."

"Or a Dhampir for that matter. Why are you marrying a Strigoi?"

"You all have met Alli, she isn't like the normal Strigoi from books..."

"But she still is one, right?"

I shook my head and looked back in the mirror. I thought I looked great. "I love her..."

"What about that Nicolai Ivashkov? He is cute AND you have a kid with him..."

"And he is in prison for attempted murder."

"Of a Strigoi!"

"Of my best friend."

"Roza, can you just be normal for once?"

I took a deep breath. "Look, without Alli in my life, I will literally go insane. I don't think any of us want that."

My friend Tessa sighed. "Do what you want Roza, just think of your future..."

I gave her a smile. "I have." I looked at the woman that was helping us. "I'll take this one."

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I think the next chapter is going to be the vote. See you all then!**

**Please review! Thanks!**


	38. We Are Staging A Coup

**Hey all! Another Monday, another chapter of RR... Sorry this is a little late in the day! Classes are kicking my butt. I hope you all like this chapter! I had fun writing it!**

**Disclaimer: You know who I own by now, if you don't... That's kind of sad...**

**

* * *

**

**Roza's POV:**

I walked down the hall to Alli's room. I slowly opened the door and froze. It looked like the room had been hit by a tornado, but it was more likely it was a hurricane, Hurricane Alli to be exact...I looked over at her with raised eyebrows. "What happened?"

"They are going to say no."

"You don't know that..."

"Yes I do, they are a bunch of uptight assholes that are scared of what they don't know."

I smiled and hugged her tight. "That's true, but there are a lot of people out there that love you too."

"I still don't want them judging me and deciding my fate."

"We shouldn't let them."

I turned and looked at Ella. "You aren't helping."

Alli locked eyes with her little sister. "What are you saying?"

She smiled at us. "I'm say we Dhampirs, we guardians, choose our OWN destiny for once..."

I stood there for a moment and then broke into a wide grin. "Gabriella Ivashkov, you are BRILLIANT!"

Alli looked at me. "What? Why is she brilliant?"

"We shouldn't even let them vote."

"Okay... How does that help us?"

"We just go."

Alli started to chew on her bottom lip. "I don't want to leave again..."

Ella walked closer to her sister and smiled. "It's okay, I'll be with you, and so will Roza. And it's not like before, you are choosing happiness for once. We aren't letting anyone tell us what to do anymore... We are staging a coup!"

Alli then did something I hadn't seen her do in awhile... She smiled.

**Lissa's POV:**

We all sat around the conference table arguing. I couldn't understand why, I knew Roza and AJ were never going to get the votes they needed. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I looked up at Adrian who was standing at the head of the table with a empathetic grin. He was trying so hard to secure AJ's happiness, but sometimes, as I had learned, you don't always get your happy ending. Suddenly, the door to the meeting room flew opened and Prince Conta jumped up. "Excuse me, this is a closed meeting." I looked over to see AJ and Ella Ivashkov, as well as my own daughter, walking in in official guardian clothing.

I stood and looked at my daughter. "What do you think you are doing?"

Roza smiled at me as she reached for her stake. "Staging a coup."

AJ and Ella followed in suit and I couldn't help laughing. "You know only one of you is a sanctioned guardian right?"

Ella stepped forward. "That maybe true, but I am on course to graduate early, with honors, from St. Vlad's." She looked over at AJ, "And as you all know, my sister showed tremendous promise when she was at the academy and now is even stronger. I think the three of us can take you on..."

The council all scooted back a little as AJ stepped forward. "Thankfully, it isn't going to come to that. Ella, Roza, and I have come to a decision."

I watched as Ibrahim crossed his arms over his chest with a smug smile. "And what is that exactly?"

The three girls held their arms out, and in unison, dropped their stakes to the ground. Roza looked at me with defiance in her eyes. "We quit."

* * *

**Well, What do you think? I'd love to hear your opinions!**

**See you next week!**


	39. You Win

**Hey all! Sorry this is late! I had some writer's block, but I think I got through it... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ella, AJ, and Roza. That is it.**

**

* * *

**

**Adrian's POV:**

I looked between my daughters and my heir, wondering whose idea this was. I saw the fear in AJ's eyes and ruled her out immediately. Roza, wouldn't do anything to worry AJ, so that left Gabriella. I swear that little girl is more like her mother everyday. Our emerald eye locked and she smirked at me. "Guardian Ella Ivashkov, my private office. NOW." I followed my youngest daughter into my office and then turned to look at her. "Just what were you thinking?"

"Dad... She was so miserable, I just wanted to see her smile."

"Now what are you going to do?"

"We are going to move to the human world. I am going to go to a normal high school."

I sighed and looked at her. "Are you SURE this is what you want?"

Ella shrugged. "I don't know, but honestly dad, what is there for me here? What is there for AJ? I just want to see her happy and I will feel safer knowing that she is living me. I can keep an eye on her."

I ran my hands through my little girl's hair. "Ella... You are only 14. You shouldn't have to keep an eye on your sister."

"I know I don't HAVE to, but I want to. She has suffered so much, let me fix what I can. Please?"

I smiled at her. "Okay, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to tell your mother."

She sighed. "Okay."

Together, we walked back into the conference room and I looked at the royals and then at Roza, AJ, and Ella. "Guardian Roza Ozera, Guardian Alissa Ivashkov, Guardian Gabriella Ivashkov, It is my decision to grant your request. As of today, all three of you are relieved of your guardian duties. I wish you all the best."

AJ looked skeptical. "Are you for real?"

I smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah."

She smiled and flung herself at me. "Thank you."

I kissed AJ's forehead. "You should know I would do anything for you."

"I know."

I pulled away and sighed. "Ella, go tell your mother."

**Ella's POV:**

I slowly walked into my mother's office and cleared my throat as I adjusted the duffel bag on my shoulder. "Mom?"

Yes, Ella?" She didn't even look up.

"Umm... I'm going out with AJ and Roza."

"Where are you guys going?"

"I'm not 100 percent sure..."

"Okay, when are you going to be back then?"

I sighed. "See, that's the kicker..."

My mother's head snapped up. "Gabriella Liliana Ivashkov... What are you trying to hide?"

I took a deep breath and sighed. I would do this like a band aid. "We aren't coming back."

"What do you mean 'not coming back'?"

"Dad relieved all three of us of our guardian duties and we are going to go live in the human world."

"Ella, it is out of the question."

I sighed. "Mom... Dad already relieved us. There is nothing you can do."

"I'll make him take you back."

"Mom, do you really want three resentful guardians protecting the Moroi?"

She sighed. She knew I was just as stubborn as she was. "Okay. You win."

"Thank you."

"Can we at least have a going away for you?"

I smiled at her. "It that will make you happy, then yes."

My mom hugged me tight. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Okay everyone! One more Chapter and then Remembering Roza is OVER :(**

**But that's okay :D Starting 9/20 My Story about AJ, Ella, and Roza in the human world will be published. Yay!**

**See you all next week! *kisses***


	40. Final Fate

**Here it is... The last chapter. I'm a little sad, but this story has run it's course. I tried to tie up some things, but also leave some things open so we can see some people in the new story. (More about that at the end)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Three stories and still not mine :(**

**AJ's POV:**

I stood in front of the mirror getting ready for this stupid going away party. I wasn't stupid. I knew no one cared about me leaving. Most of them were happy to see me go. Though, deep down that really hurt. I sniffled a little and wiped at a tear that was threatening to fall. I felt two arms snake around me. "What's wrong?"

I looked it the mirror and took in Roza's appearance. "I don't know why I am going to this party."

"So everyone can say goodbye."

"No one in that room cares about my final fate."

"I'll be in there and I care..."

I sighed. "Roza, it isn't the same. Can't we all just sneak out the back or something? Forget all the festivities?"

Roza smiled at me. "Is that what you REALLY want? I think it would break Rose and Adrian's hearts if you left without saying goodbye."

"I know it will, but I can't face everyone again..."

Roza took my hand and squeezed. "I will be right there with you."

I nodded. "Okay."

She kissed me lightly. "Everything is going to be fine, you know that right?"

I smiled at kissed her back. "I know."

**Roza's POV:**

Hand in hand, I walked with Alli to the banquet room for our goodbye party. AJ left go of my hand and made a beeline for Adrian. She hugged him tight and I smiled. I knew she needed to make peace. I looked over at my mother and my smile disappeared when I saw her face. "Mom? Is everything okay?"

"You don't have to go..."

"I'm not having this discussion again."

"Roza, please... just think about... I played along with you being a guardian, I stood by you as you tried to get over AJ, but I don't want to stand by and watch your heart get broken when she leaves you this time."

"Mom, she isn't going to leave me again."

"Keep telling yourself that Roza." My mother walked away and I did my best to conceal my sadness, but Alli could read me like a book and was instantly by my side. "Hey..."

"I am NOT going to leave you."

I gave her a tight lipped smile. "I know."

Her eyes grew nervous. "I'm serious."

I quickly gave her a peck on the lips. "I know that too."

Alli's eyes went down to the ground. "Good." She gave me a soft smile before heading up the stairs to her bedroom. I sighed and followed her up. "Alissa..."

She whipped her head around to look at me. "If you don't believe me, why don't you just stay here? Everyone wants you to anyway."

"I don't care what they think, I want to be with you."

"You don't act like it."

"What can I do to show you I am serious?"

"Let's leave... Now."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. AJ, Roza, and Ella are going to make the great escape. Any idea where they should move to?**

**As for the next story, I have a lot of things coming up in the next couple weeks so I will be waiting until the First Monday in October to update. Keep an eye out for the new story. I will post something here when it is up :)**

**Thank you again all!**

**Annika**


	41. Author Note!

**Hey all! I posted the first chapter to the new story The Blood Born Prophecy! You can find it here:**

www .fanfiction. net/s/6339057/1/The_Blood_Born_Prophecy

Take out the spaces :)


End file.
